Chances
by scarletfever24
Summary: After few hard years for Lucy, she give a chance to the cocky Natsu Dragneel. She later on realizes she's in love with, but will people stop them from being together or will their past, pain, broken hearts will?
1. Chapter 1

LUCY P.O.V.

"Levy of course I want to spend the New Year's Eve with you but-"

"But nothing you are going to the party I'm throwing tomorrow, and your going to fun!" She screamed at me through the phone. Sometimes it was hard to be on the phone with Levy, and now was not a good time I still had to go to work.

"Ok Levy I will try my best to make it to your party, but I still have to work at the restaurant and then do the late night shift at the store."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm going to be tired and Michelle's birthday is on first, and I just might sleep through the whole day because that's my only day off, but I will try to go to the party." I just sighed because I can't wait until this year is over.

"Oh ok, see you at the party bye" She finally hung up after 20 minutes of fighting on the phone with Levy, and I still can't win. I walk into the restaurant Fairy Tail ready to go work! I see my closest friend from childhood, Erza. Taking orders for a group of people I waved at her before going to the back, and her whole face lit up when she saw me. I loved Erza, she was always the sister to go to when you needed help. That's how I saw her as a sister, and sometimes a mother, but you always wanted her on your side. I finally get to the back to see Juvia just looking at a corner table.

"Hey Juvia, what are you doing?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. I put my apron around my waist. I'm still looking at Juvia.

"Juvia, earth to Juvia"

"Oh it's just Lucy, you scared Juvia. What you need from Juvia?"

" What are you doing?"

"Juvia is just looking at table 7 that's all"

"That's all?" Juvia was the worst lair at all the girls from Fairy Tail

"Alright! Juvia was staring at the handsome guy at table 7. Juvia knows they are destine to become lovers"

"O-KAY, you know that's in my section so how about I check him out for you?"

"Really, you'll do that for Juvia. Unless you want to become Juvia's love rival!"

"No, no, no, and no! Juvia I'm your my friend I wouldn't do that to you." I trying to calm down Juvia because once she thought you were after her guy. She go crazy jealous, and watch your every single move.

"After seeing the guy, I'll give you table 7 and you'll give me table 17. Ok?"

"Juvia is fine with that"

"Alright! Then if you excuse me I'm going to table 7." As I walked out the back, and slowly taking out my pad and pen. Put a smile on face, and get this over with.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Would you want to start off with something to drink?" I asked the man without looking at him.

"Lucy. Lucy is that you?" I looked down to see one of my oldest friends next to Erza.

"Gray?"

"Yeah it's me"

"Oh my god! What you doing here?" I started shout, but he picked up before I finished then put me down.

"It's right near my apartment. I just moved here about few days ago with my roommate."

"Oh yeah! How's the police academy?"

"Pretty good, and how's school for you?"

"Really well actually, even though I had a rough summer I still mange straight A's, but most importantly are you meeting someone here?"

"Yeah, my roommate, but he loves to be late. Are you going to the party Levy throwing?"

"It's Levy, of course I'm going even if she's dragging me there." We both starting laughing so hard, but then I realized I did this for Juvia.

"Ok well, unfortunate I'm not your server, Juvia is. So bye and text me!" I shouted as I went back to push Juvia into his direction. When Mirajane was already ahead of me, and once Mirajane has something in her eye she won't let it go.

"Thanks Mira!" I shouted before going to table 17

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I will be your server, would you want to start with something to drink?"

NATSU P.O.V.

I walk into this restaurant ready to eat with Gray, and I see him in the corner talking to a blue-haired waitress. I slowly walk over as she was leaving, and sat down.

"Hey man what you order?"

"Hey, just the usual couple of burgers and fries. And I got you this extremely hot burger that makes grown men cry."

"That sounds delicious, anyways the landlord said the keys are there whenever we want to go get them they're there."

"That's great, and could hold on a second"

"Sure" I saw him leave to go talk to this beautiful blonde waitress, and the moment I laid my eyes on her. I knew just knew that I have to know her. Gray comes back with a little piece of paper.

"Hey man, who's that blonde you were just talking to?"

"Her, she's my friend from way back."

"What's in your hand?"

"Her number, I lost it a long time ago. And before you ask no you can not have it."

"Why? She really hot and you have her number right there."

"I said no. Lucy is like my little sister, and I wouldn't just give this number to anyone. You will just have to man up, and get it yourself. You know what, she's going to that party Levy invited us to, so ask her then."

"Alright then, but one thing is for sure I'm going to know her."


	2. Chapter 2

LUCY P.O.V.

I'm here late at night, at this 24 hour drugstore, and this is really creepy, but I'm still trying to push through this for the money.

"Oh Loopy" Oh dear god no, not him anyone, but him. I hate this guy so much because all he does is flirt with me even though I keep telling him I'm not interested in him, but does he listen. NOT AT ALL! Now, I'm ducking inside the cashier lane hoping he doesn't notice me, but then I felt someone finger on me.

"YOU CREEP!" I shouted before I flipped an ink-haired guy. Then I notice it was Gray.

"Oh my god! Gray I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up." I help Gray up, and try to dust him off.

"Man, I miss you, but damn I forgot you have that super strength. So you work here too, uh." I smiled at him for awhile before I saw a brunette man come running.

"Ok, Gray I need you to do me a big favor."

"Sure, what you need?"

"I need you to hug me, and do it now." He looked at me like if I was crazy, but he just shrugged and hug me. Then all we heard was a loud shierk, and we both turned around to see the one, and only Dan Straight.

"How could you Loopy? To go to another man's arms in front of me!" He shouts before walking out of the store while we just stood there for a good 5 minutes.

"Who the hell was that guy?"

"That was Dan, he typically hits on me every time I work here, and won't take no for an answer."

"Well that's weird and creepy,anyways when do you get off?"

"It's 12:20 so I get off at like 3am, but why?"

"Because we are going to do a old fashioned sleepover like we use to do to when we were kids. And you are going to let me take you over at your house because it's too sketchy for you to walk home alone"

"Ok, but I'm used to it, but ok since you just got back. Also why are you here so late?"

"Oh my roomate is sleeping, and we needed supplies for our apartment."

"Ok, and what was so urgent?"

"Toilet paper, that flame brain forgot to bring that over from our last apartment."

"Makes sense, what are you going to do until I get out of work?"

"I'm going to shop then go back to my apartment then come back when your done. I also know that you usually take the bus home, but I'll drive you back with the typical junk food and crappy movies we used to watch."

"HEY! I love romcoms! They are so good, and if I could recall you loved them too! I remembered you cried at the ending of one of them."

"SHHHH! Nobody can ever know! Anyways I'll see you later!" He shouted before going into one of the aisle.

NATSU P.O.V.

I wake up to hear a door slam. My first thought was, _who the hell is that?_ , then I remember Gray went out to get toilet paper because I forgot it.

"Hey man, did you get it?"

"Yeah I got it, and next time you're going to get it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know" He just rolled his eyes at me then I notice that he brought a lot of bags back with FOOD!

"Is that for us?"

"Of course not! You buy your own food since you have the biggest appetite I know."

"Awww! Then who is it for? Because that's way too much food for you."

"It's for Lucy, and you can't come!

"WHY!"

"Once again idiot,Lucy is my like a sister, and she already had one creep flirt with her. She doesn't need another one hitting her right now."

"Hey! I'm not a creep!"

"Whatever you say, but I'm going to leave in about 30 minute, so if excuse me I'm going to shower from moving all this crap."

"Ok well the truck with all our other furniture is coming tomorrow, but I'm going to need help at like 2"

"Ok well I should be home by the, but just in case call me at 1 to make sure I'll be back by then" He told me before leaving the room into the bathroom. I went back to my empty room, and just layed on my bed thinking about Lucy, that's her name. The blonde with big brown eyes, and small pink lips. I don't understand what she did to me, but all I could think about her even though we haven't meet.

LUCY P.O.V.

I finally just finished work, and I'm ready to relax with a good friend of mine. I'm waving good bye to some of my friends before running into Gray.

"You ready to go?"

"Of course I am! What movies did you get?"

"You can wait, and let's go to the car." We go to the parking lot, and finally get into the car. It was nice car, a simple 4 door, navy blue car. I like how Gray would always be so friendly towards ever since we were little. He was always there for me, but not this year. I wonder if he even knows what happen this summer. We get to my house, and headed in.

"God, I miss this house!"

"Really, I live here all the time, and I just want get out of here sometimes"

"Yeah, but that's because I'm not here"

"Gray, you always know how cheer a girl up"

"Now let us begin with the junk food and the crappy movies"

"Oh! Just like old times! I miss this so much!"

GRAY P.O.V.

We watched at least 3 movies, and ate tons of junk food. We just finished the third movie.

"Ok Lucy, what you want watch next?" I hear no answer "Lucy? Lucy?" I hear a light snore coming from Lucy. I guess she fell asleep when we were watching the movie, and I lifted her up. I walked up the stair towards her room, but when I went to put her down she started to say something. I moved in closer to hear what she was saying.

"Michelle...please don't go...I want to be with you too" I felt bad to hear that she still has those memories.

"I know what you been through Lucy. Why didn't you call me? I understand you don't want to bother anyone, but still you should of told us sooner. I don't blame you" I laid her on her bed then went to the guest room she made for me. I looked at the ceiling before my eyes slowly started closing then I feel asleep.

A/N:Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and tell me what you think about.


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY P.O.V.

I wake up on my soft bed not ready to get up yet, but I'm so hungry. I'm getting up to walk down the stairs into the kitchen. I don't even want to check the clock because I really don't care. I turn on the radio to hear one of my favorite songs playing the next thing I knew I was dancing around the whole kitchen.

"You look like you're having fun" I stopped instantly when I saw Gray watching me in the doorway.

"Oh please! You know you want to join in"

"Not at all, but I'm starving. What are you whipping up?"

"Just a basic breakfast sandwich that has eggs, cheese, and bacon in a cissorant. Want one?"

"Yes! I loved your cooking, but I need to ask who taught you?"

"Well I learned most of my cooking from Mirajane now, but before that I learned from my mother."

"Oh, well I still remember when you use to bring me lunches"

"Well that's because you always looked hungry, and my mom would always ask your father. Why you were not eating, and then she found out your father was way too busy. That's why she asked me to pack you a lunch too."

"Yeah, I remember that, but sadly I have to go"

"Wha-"

"I have to go move the rest of stuff in with my roommate in about 30 minutes so I got to go."

"Ok then I'll make 6 sandwiches then"

"Wait, why?"

"Because I'm going with you to help, and I'm the one with the food. So let's go"

"Alright then, but before you come over I need to warn you about my roommate"

"What you need to warn me about?"

"Ok, well it's just that sometimes that idiot gets on my nerves, and we fight all the time. So if you hear us yelling just pretend you don't hear a thing."

"Oh dear god, you're telling me that you, Gray Fullbuster, have someone who gets on your nerves. I have to meet your roommate now" He just sigh as we packed up the sandwiches, and head to the car.

"So how much stuff do we have to unload?"

"A truck is coming with all our stuff. We were just going to move the furniture, but you can take the boxes in for us. It would save us a day of moving and money from the truck rental."

"Does that mean you are going to buy me something pretty?" We both started to laugh to think about it.

"Sure, but it makes it seems like I'm your pimp" After that we started laughing even harder than before I couldn't breath for a few moments.

"I would to have you as a pimp than anyone else"

"I have no idea how take that as a compliment or insult" We finally get to his apartment complex, but it was huge. I thought he would live somewhere small, but this was one of those huge apartment complex that rich people buy for a weekend getaway.

"How did you afford to live here?"

"Well actually the person who owns the building is my sister Ultear"

"Oh wow! So she got you a deal?"

"Well yeah, she owns couple of the apartments just for extra space, and as a present for graduating college."

"Cool, and you're living with a roommate because?"

"He's a very good friend of mine from college, and he's trying to work at the fire department. Plus we were roommates all four years, so that's why I kept him with me."

"Or maybe because he's your best friend"

"NO"

"Whatever you say" I just looked at him as we finally get to the door, and he opens the door like gentlemen. I miss Gray once he went to college I never got to see him, but at least he was having fun.

"So what you trying to become again?"

" Well I want to become a social worker, so I'm working on getting a major in social work and a minor in sociology."

"Wow, that's sounds like a great job for you. Hold on let go find this idiot. Just put the food on the kitchen counter."

"OK"

NATSU P.O.V.

Before my eyes even open I smelled food. I shot my eyes open, and jump out of bed when Gray opened my door with a smirk on his face.

"You smelled the food didn't cha?"

"Yeah it smells decilous, what is it?"

"You have to wait, and see. And put a shirt on we have a guest"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. I'll be out" I don't care about that donut loving jerk. And who's his guest? Another cop, pfff. I walked out of my room looking for Gray

"GRAY WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a noise in the kitchen so I walk over.

LUCY P.O.V.

I dropped my purse, so I picked it up.

"GRAY!" I heard someone shout so I look up to see a pink-haired boy

"Oh hey" I looked at him I notice that he's not wearing a shirt. I feel the blush running up my face sp I quickly ducked to calm myself down.

"YOU PREV! Go put on a shirt!"

"Why? I know you like what you saw."

"No I didn't! Please put a shirt on!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I heard Gray's voice boming in the kitchen, and I just stood behind the counter. I heard some footsteps coming closer to me, and I got ready to punch a guy.

"Don't worry Lucy, I made that idiot go put on a shirt" He helped me up, and I quicly did a double check. While he laughed at me, and I just shot a glare at him.

"Ok well Lucy set it up, and we'll eat then we will start moving stuff."

"Ok sounds like a plan" I started to upwrapped the sandwiches, and then that pink haired man came back, and I instanly shut my eyes.

"It's ok Lucy, you can open your eyes" I listen to what Gray had said, and he was right.

"Let's start off fresh. Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I slid a sanwich his way, and his eyes widen.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel"

"Well Natsu eat the sandwich I made, and then I'll help you guys move."

"OK, but Natsu told me that it's all furinature in the truck befiore you get to the boxes. So what do we need to move that's in the way?" Gray looked towards Natsu, while Natsu we eating the sandwich like no tomorrow. I was laughing a little too hard while Gray just gave him a look.

"You really like that sandwich?" He just nodded, and then we heard the buzzer. Gray walked over there for a few seconds as I just looked at Natsu. He really like that sandwich, so I slid him another one, and just looked this look on his face made me smile. I haven't felt like this in a long time.

GRAY P.O.V.

"Alright man, thanks." I look over to see Lucy actually smiling for once. I look at the same direction she's looking at, and it's that pink haired idiot maye, just maybe he'll be goodfor her.

"The truck is here!" They both nodded before Natsu and I headed down the elevator to get the furinature.

LUCY P.O.V.

While they were moving some of the furinature out of the way I started to grab boxes after the two man job furinature was done. I went up with at least 15 boxes with me, and waited to get to the floor. The elevator bell ringed, and now I'm unloading the boxes near their door.

"Here let me help you with that."

"Thanks Gray! Where you want me to put these?"

"Anywhere on the floor is fine"

"Ok" I start putting the boxes near the couch, and I took a break to see this increble view.

"It's a nice apartment isn't?" I heard someone say, I turned around to see Natsu. I smiled as I looked back the view.

"Yeah it is" I looked back him to see just staring at me. I slowly move backwards from him, "what you do-" I was asking before I tripped, and falling down. Natsu trying to catch me, but he fell on top of me on the couch.

"You're so pretty" He brushed my hair away, and we got closer, and closer. I felt my face getting hotter, and my blushing creeping up. I think I ready for this, for someone to come, and make me happy.

"HEY LUCY!" Gray shouted out before I rolled off the couch before anything happen. What was I thinking! I don't need give him a chance because what happens to everybody.

"Gray let's go! I need to go home, and change for the party!" I left as soon as I can, so nothing more can happen.

NATSU P.O.V.

I was so close to her, and I stop thinking about her. Now I will definetly make a move tonight at midnight.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

LUCY P.O.V.

I hear an alarm go off, but I don't want get up to turn it off. I don't have to worry about it because it shut off any second now. The moment it shut off, I felt relaxed even to go back asleep.

"Lucy get up!" I heard, and I know that voice anywhere especially over the phone.

"Why are you here, Levy?"

"You are coming to this party! And I here to get you ready!" I just sigh at the fact she wants me to go to this party.

"Levy! I really don't want to go to this party, and tomorrow is Michelle's birthday. I really don't want to sit around my friends, and try to be happy when I'm not."

"Well I'm not going to let you be here alone, and you know what life sucks, but this year is ending tonight. So just let it all go, and have one night of fun after all the hell you went through this year." After that mini speech she gave me. She went to my closet, and pulled out an outfit.

"Put this on, and don't complain, or else I'm calling Erza"

"Ok, ok don't call her" I couldn't win, and if Erza came it would be much worst than what Levy would do. I just hopped into the shower just to think about all the things that happened this year. Just thinking back...

 _Big sister, I miss you..._

I know I shut off the water, but I knew that it wasn't water dripping down my face, it was tears. Just standing there and thinking about was the hardest thing I've done, but to know that I need to put a smile for today, _just today_.

"Ok Levy! I'm ready to get dressed"

"Ok, here you go!" She hands me her outfit choice. Oh dear god! What was she was thinking! She gave me a red skin tight dress, mid-thigh length with black heels. She really want to have fun as a hooker!

"Levy! I'm not going to your party as a hooker!"

"Oh please! You need to have some fun, and anyways you said you wouldn't complain, so now you are doing everything I tell you at the party."

"Oh come on Levy!"

"No buts missy"

"Fine"

"And I'm doing your hair and makeup"

"Ok"

"That's what I'm talking about"

At the New Year's Eve party

Well now I'm stuck talking to these stupid guys who keep hitting on me. Asking me stupid questions like. _What's your zodiac sign? Do I have a boyfriend? What I like in a guy?_ Can someone please help me get away? Right on cue, I felt a arm on my shoulder. Oh thank god! I turn around expecting to see Gray, but I saw Natsu instead.

"What are you losers doing talking to _my_ girlfriend!?" The moment they heard what Natsu said they all put their heads, and walked away.

"Thanks Natsu"

"No problem"

"But can you get your arm off of me"

"Oh yeah, sure" We both cringe when we heard a loud and high pitched shierk coming from behind us. We both turned around to see Levy _**and**_ Mira hugging each other. Oh no, they're not going to do what I think they can do.

"I have the greatest idea ever! Levy and Erza come over here!" Mira shouted before huddling into a corner. Oh no! What are they planing! I started to walk over there, but then I notice Juvia in a corner. Oh right! If Natsu is here that Gray is here! I look back to see if Natsu is still right behind me, and he is.

"Natsu, come here I need a favor from you."

"Sure, what you need?"

"I need you to get Gray to talk to her" I pointed at Juvia as he nodded, but then he stopped me from going towards her.

"But I'm going to need something from you"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Your phone number"

"So you're a player"

"Nope, I know what I want, and I get what I want"

"A little cocky aren't we?"

"What's wrong with that? Plus if you want me to get Gray to talk to that girl then.."

"Ok here you go" I couldn't get him any other way, so I gave my phone number fo Juvia. Also something in my mind just told me yes, but I quickly dismiss that thought. I walked over to Juvia to move her an inch if I'm lucky.

"Hey Juvia"

"Yes Lucy"

"Would you please come with me to talk to Natsu and his friend"

"Juvia could do that"

"Ok let's go" I slowly started to get Juvia moving towards Natsu and Gray

NATSU P.O.V.

"Hey man, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well I want to Lucy alone, but she has this friend that's blocking, so can you just start talking to the friend. You know keep her busy, flirt with her."

"Ok sure, but you own me."

"Thanks man"

LUCY P.O.V.

We are walking over there, and Juvia getting nervous.

"Juvia sees Gray Fullbuster. Juvia must run. Juvia must hide."

"No, No Juvia it's fine you're with me, and I'm your friend so don't worry"

"Ok Juvia is fine now because of Lucy"

"Ok here they come" Juvia is slowly trying to pull back, but I yanked her over.

"Hey Natsu and Gray! This is my friend Juvia"

"Hey Juvia, you want come over here, and talk to me. I'm Gray from the restaurant. Do you remember?"

"Yes Juvia remembers" As they walked away.

"What did you say to him to make go, and do that?"

"I told Gray we needed some alone time" I started laughing a little too loud, and then he just looked at me funny.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing just the fact I would never date you" I kept laughing really hard, but he looked hurt in a way.

"You haven't given me a chance!"

"You're telling me that if I gave you chance I would actually have feelings for you!" I started laughing even more till the point I couldn't breath. He was pouting because I said that.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! ALL THE GIRLS NEED TO LINE UP NOW!" Mirajane shouted as I, Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Mirajane line up. Then Mirajane passed the cup down the line, and since I'm last I get the last slip of paper.

"Before the countdown starts you look at that piece paper, and that's who you kissed at midnight" Oh hell no! As just I was about to yell at Levy and Mira the countdown begins. Everyone started shout out who they got.

"I got Laxus!" Mira shouts

"I got Jellal" Erza shouts, and I saw the blush on both their cheeks. They are so cute!

"I got Gajeel" Levy shouts as she blushes uncontrollably.

"Alright shrimp come here" They were such a weird couple, but cute. Ok so if Laxus, Jellal, and Gajeel are taken that means Gray and Natsu are left. I open my piece paper it says _Gray_. Oh no! I see Juvia is going to shout.

"Juvia has-"

"I have Natsu" I shouted before Juvia finished, and she looked confused.

"Which means Juvia got Gray" I shouted as her whole face lit up. Everybody now paying attention to the count down, and Natsu standing next to me.

"So you ready?"

"10...9...8...7...6"

"For what?"

"4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Natsu grabbed my shoulders, and kissed me so soft at first then more passion until we had take a break to breath.

"To give me a chance" Natsu said before walking away, and left me speechless

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Chapter 5

LUCY P.O.V.

I hear my phone going off, but all I could really think about is Natsu, and how he kissed me last night. The aftermath was the most memorable...

" _Lucy, did Natsu kissed you! Did you like it?" I couldn't even speak, but Levy just kept looking at me. "Oh my god! You like it! You like him!" She screaming on the top of her lungs, but I'm just heading towards the door. I think I hear people calling me in the background, but I can't even think about that. I felt like nothing else matters because he kissed me..._

After that moment has passed, I realized that today was _**her**_ birthday, and now I really don't want to get out of bed. I quickly grabbed my phone to make a couple of calls, so that way I could just say in bed. I quickly dialed Fairy Tail's number, and I hear it ringing for few seconds before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mirajane, I'm calling in sick"

"Oh ok, I'll call someone in for your shift, but Lucy are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You're sure because I know what today is-"

"Mira, I have to go. Bye"

"Bye Lucy" I pulled the phone off my ear, and wiped the tears away before making my next call to the drug store.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but I have to call in sick today"

"Sure feel better"

"Thank you" I ended the call, and I looked at phone one last time it was only 9 o'clock in the morning before turning it off. Today was a day to not get out of the bed, and thank god I re-stock the fridge couple of days ago.

 **Several hours later...**

NATSU P.O.V.

I just can't believe what I did last night, and I knew I had to leave before I lost control. I knew the second we kissed this would be the girl I would love for the rest of my life, and I knew if I didn't walk away then things would of been a little steamy. Oddly enough my mind told me to take it slow with her because I knew that this was special. Today is a sunday, so I decided to have a relaxing day with that donut loving bastard. As on cue, here comes Gray walking into my room

"Hey, so I was going to Fairy Tail to get something to eat, and checked up on Lucy for some reason she not answering my calls."

"Yeah sure, but give me ten"

"Ok man" I quickly hop into the shower then changed into a joggers and t-shirt.

"Alright, I'm ready" Gray nodded before we both left the apartment, and got in the car. We finally got to Fairy Tail, but it was empty probably because it was like 3pm on Sunday. We walked in to be seated in a booth right near the place they have their breaks, and waited to have our waiter come. Then I hear something odd from the background, and I noticed Gray heard it too.

"Lucy please answer the phone. We are all worried about you, and we all know what today is, so please pick up. I'm worried sick, and Lucy don't do anything reckless please. I got to go, but call me when you can." I turned around to see who was calling her, and I saw a red haired woman. I think her name was Erza, but what I remembered the most was how scary she could be. Then she walks over to our table, and waved to Gray, but his face was serious. I could tell that Lucy meant a lot to him, but I didn't know that much.

"Erza what's going on with Lucy?"

"I honestly don't know, but she called in sick, and now she won't answer phone calls or messages. I think she turned it off, so we're all worried sick about her here."

"What about her other job?" I'm just there sitting there in silence, but I couldn't help to wonder on what happened to her.

"I called there too, and they said she called in sick."

"Why? What happened?"

"Did you forget what today was?"

"What you mean?"

"Today is Michelle's birthday, and it's hard on her to do anything on this day."

"I know it's hard for her"

"Gray you weren't here when it happened" Some small blue haired girl said as she pulled up a chair next to us. I think her name was Levy.

"I know how she felt because we talked on a daily basis."

"But you weren't here, she didn't tell you what happened to her when she was sent to the hospital."

"WHAT! Why was she sent?" Then I notice we were the only people there, and I saw the closed sign this must be serious if they closed down the place.

"Levy, Erza let me explained it"

"You sure Mira" I know Mira, she was someone I knew from Lis, but she knows not to bring that up. I know her so well that I could tell this was serious.

"One day Lucy was working her shift like a normal day, but there was something off. She said that she was going for her 10 minute break, but then 40 minutes pass by, and nobody has seen her. So I went to the back to search for her and..."

"And what!" At this point I saw Gray getting more upset, and I knew that he cared for her. This also seems like if he was actually her brother.

"I found her on the floor in the back, and I tried to wake her up, but she didn't. I called 911 immediately, and once we got her to the hospital the doctors told us that she wasn't eating or sleeping. That's why she collapse because of starvation, dehydration, and sleep deprivation, so when she was in the hospital they made her eat and sleep. When she got home, she wouldn't sleep or eat. It took all of us to finally her to eat, but even now she has a hard time sleeping. Sometimes I bring her home remedies to help her sleep, but today is her birthday. So we understand, but I need you and Natsu to go over there, and try to help her." I understand Lucy even more now, but I think she just needs a little fun, but today is not a day for that.

"How could we help her if she won't even pick up the phone?"

"Well I have a key to her house because I dropped off her sleep remedies" Gray takes the key while Juvia came by, and gave us food.

"Juvia packed a lunch for you two, and Lucy's. Juvia put your names on them."

"Thanks Juvia!" Gray said before leaving the place, and then Erza stops me.

"Natsu, I need you to bring Lucy back, and I know you're the man for the job." I nodded then she grabbed me by the shirt. "Disappoint me, and I'll end you" I gulped then went to the car where Gray was.

GRAY P.O.V.

We get in the car, and all I could think about is how Lucy didn't tell me. I just wish I moved back here earlier, and maybe I would have help her through this time. We get to her house, and I try to knock first before I used the key, and I told Natsu to stay in the car. I walked into the house, and I noticed that there was a trail of food wrappers going upstairs. I slowly started to follow until I heard a loud noise. I quickly ran down the stairs, and saw flame brains trying to pick up something he dropped.

NATSU P.O.V.

"WHAT THE HELL! NATSU!"

"Gray don't yell so loud!" I quickly moved Gray to the stairs again.

"I told you to wait in the car"

"Well I couldn't stay in there while Lucy is in pain."

"Ok well try to keep yourself quite when you see her" I nodded along as we went up the stairs, and I heard a soft cry coming from the room all the way at the end of the hallway. We both began to walk inside the room, and what I saw almost broke my heart. There I saw a blonde women there broken, crying, and not able to talk. Gray went up to her bed

"Lucy?"

"Leave me alone Gray! Go back home!"

"NO LUCY! You need someone to talk to!"

"What's there to talk about! She's gone! You know everything about her!"

"So what! It wasn't your fault! She's the one who-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER GRAY!" To see her there with her eyes filled with tears killed me. Then Gray went to go touch her...

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!"

"Lucy I don't know about her. Why don't you tell me about Michelle?" She looked at me, so I moved closer, and she didn't yell so I took that as a yes. "Gray why don't you go downstairs, and clean up" he just nodded as he left the room. "So can you tell something about Michelle?"

"Yes"

"Can I come closer to you?"

"Yes" I sat on her bed, and looked her in her eyes, but she kept looking away. It took me to hold her in my arms before she even looked at me.

"Michelle is my little sister..."

"Really? Where is she now?" I looked at her one more time before she started to cry again.

"She's...she's gon...gone"

"I'm sorry Lucy. Do you want me to did you space?"

"No, can you please stay with me today?" I laid down with her on the bed.

"Of course I will stay" I whispered to her as I heard lightly cried until she fell asleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

NATSU P.O.V.

I woke up still having Lucy in my arms, and I can't help to think about what she been through. I slowly moved, so that way she didn't wake up. I wonder what happened to her sister, and more importantly her family. I crept out of the room down the stairs, and I saw Gray cleaning up the huge mess.

"Hey Lucy is asleep"

"Ok good, but what did she tell you?"

"All she told me is that Michelle is her little sister, and that she died."

"That's all"

"Yep, but what happened to her family?" Gray just looked at me, and I can tell it's sore spot. We both heard a creak from the floor, and we turned around to see Lucy there.

"Lucy I didn't sa-"

"It's ok Gray, I'll explain it to him"

LUCY P.O.V.

I can't feel anything right now, and I know that Natsu is just trying to help, but it's bringing back old memories. Some that I don't even want to think about…

 _Big sister I miss you…_

 _Don't blame yourself about your mother…_

 _Lucy you go back to your business lessons…_

I try to hold back the tears, and I looked both of them in the eye.

"Natsu I don't really talk about my family, so can we please not bring it up."

"Sure no problem, Lucy" I looked at him, and I can tell that he was afraid I would break.

"How about I make us dinner, and then we can watch those actions movies." They both looked at each other, and I was waiting for one to answer. Then Gray's phone lit up, and he took the call.

"Well Juvia packed us food, so you don't need to cook, but I'm definitely in."

"Thanks Natsu, you could can go and pick a movie. That we can watch"

"Alright then" As he walked into the living room, and going through the movies as I waited for Gray finish his phone call. He finally got off the phone, and just looked at me.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Erza, you know everyone at Fairy Tail was worried sick"

"I know, we all act like family, and sometimes I believe it after all I been through. They have been there, so they can help me sometimes."

"Yeah, that's great for you, but you do know I'm still here. Mira told me what happen when you were sent to the hospital." The moment he said that my eyes shot up, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want him to worry.

"I didn't want you to worry about me, and next time I'll tell you." He smiled at me, and something told me that he'll stay and check up more.

"Ok, well I have to go, but I'll be back for Natsu"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting up with Erza, and we are going to talk about some things."

"Ok take your food with you, just in case you get hungry." He took his lunch as he walked out the door. Natsu came out of the living room

"Where is he going?"

"He's going to talk to Erza" He looked at me with fear in his eyes, and I started laughing so hard that it was hard to breath.

"She's so scary" I looked at him, but I started to laugh even more, but he just looked so confuse.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her, but she can be over protective" He looked at me like _**Can be? No definitely!**_ I started to laugh again, but I try to stop. "Ok let's grab the food, and started to watch the movie" I actually felt happy, and I don't know how he's doing it, but I feel this hole in my heart slowly starting to fill. The only thing is I'm walking curse, anyone who gets close to me dies, and I don't know if I can handle losing anyone else.

GRAY P.O.V.

I'm driving to Erza's, but I saw how Lucy acts around Natsu. I actually think that pink haired idiot is good for her, but I don't know if she let him in. I pulled up to Erza's, and walked inside.

"Gray how is she?" I looked to see all the girls there, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, and even Evergreen.

"She's ok, and I left Natsu there with her." They all looked at each other, and started to squeal. I just rolled my eyes at them, and continue on. "I think he's good for her" Everyone was nodding except for Mira. "Mira why don't you agree? I thought you did because of what you did at the New Year's Eve party."

"There's something you don't know about Natsu"

A/N:Thanks for reading! Please review! I will post on this day every week :)


	7. Chapter 7

GRAY P.O.V.

"What do you mean Mira?" I looked at her, and she just sighs. "Tell me what I don't know about Natsu"

"I can't really tell you details, but it's about his ex-girlfriend Lisanna, my little sister."

"I'm not asking for details, but just tell me"

"Ok well it was 2 years that they were together, but that relationship was toxic the moment when first kissed."

"Oh yes I remembered that, but I do feel sorry for Natsu" Evergreen cuts in, and for her to say that. It means the relationship was really bad.

"Can you just tell me what happened?" Mira sighed before looking at Evergreen, and she's knows everything that happens in the house because she's dating Elfman.

"I'm just going to say this once, you got it!"

"Yeah Evergreen"

"They would party, drink, and do drugs together, and have these stupids fights about anything, and if Lisanna would get mad she'll sleep with one of his friends, and Natsu to get her back would do the same thing with her friends. All the fist fights, the drama, the arguments, the drinking, the drugs had finally got to them when one night they had a car crash. They were both in the hospital for 2 months. Natsu finally sobered up, but Lisanna did the opposite, but it didn't stop Natsu from loving her. Poor guy didn't know what to do at that point, but he kept thinking about the sweet girl he grew up with. On graduation night Natsu found out that she's been cheating on him. And ask her to pick him or the guy she was seeing which was of course his best friend Bickslow."

"Well who she picked?"

"She picked Bickslow, and left Natsu heartbroken."

"Damn I didn't know, but why do you still think he's not good for her, Mira?"

"Because I know Lucy is broken, and I don't want Natsu to come, and stomp all over her."

"Mira don't worry if he even _**dare**_ to hurt Lucy, I'll pumple him." Mira sigh from relief because they all know I'll protect Lucy from anyone after all what she did for me.

 _Gray don't worry I'll help you….._

 _You're staying at my house, you don't have to go back…._

Oh god she's been there since the beginning, but where the hell I was when she needed me. I hope that Natsu won't screw this up!

LUCY P.O.V.

We're watching this movie, and I notice something about this movie it's totally a dude action movie. You know the group of fit guys, and that one girl who is tomboy who are the heroes of the story, and this rich guy with all these women in bikinis who is the villain. I imentaley started laughing. Natsu looked at me weird, and I continue to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You picked such a guy movie" He looked offended on my comment.

"Well _excuse_ me for picking an amazing action movie" I just rolled my eyes at him. I looked over at the screen to see the main character looked over to the tomboy "they end up together at the end"

"WHAT! How do you know?"

"I just have a feel for these things" I just rolled my eyes once again "Just like I know we will end up together"

"Now that is _**never**_ going to happen"

"Um it's happen alright"

"That was a one time only, and I did it for a friend!"

"Oh so we kissed because of your friend."

"Yes an-"

"So you wouldn't kiss me sayyyy like now" Natsu quickly moved closer towards me, and I felt my heart beating 100 miles per a minute as he got closer, and closer until he stop an inch from my face. I got some courage back in myself.

"Oh what happened to your plan of yours"

"Nothing I was just waiting for you"

"Why are you waiting for m-" Just then he started kissing me, and then I started to kiss back, but then he started to pull back from me. I decided this time no more teasing, and today is a perfect day for a distraction. I started to kiss him aggressively as I pushing him down on the couch, and this time I can tell he was enjoying it, but then I remember what day it was. I pulled away from him, and I looked at him "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, and I told you we'll end up together" I rolled my eyes, and shoved him away.

"Shut up" He just kiss me on the cheek, and I slowly started to blush. "I hate you"

"Oh you love me" I just exhale loudly as he laughed at me, but the weird thing my mind is telling me _**yes you do love him**_. "Can I ask you a question?"

NATSU P.O.V.

"Sure"

"How did your sister died?" I looked over at her, and I saw the terror in her eyes again.

"You don't hav-"

"It's ok, she died a drug overdose" I saw her curl up slowly, but I reached out, and pulled her into my arms. She softly cried, but I won't let anything happen her.

"Lucy you want me stay or go?"

"Can you stay the night?"

"Of course, let me just call Gray" She nodded as I pulled out my phone, and dialed his phone number. The phone was ringing until he answered…

"Hey man, what you need?"

"I'm not coming home tonight, so you can just go home"

"Wait did Natsu say, did he say he was staying the night at Lucy's!"

"Who's that?"

"That's Mira" I saw Lucy's face towards me and gave me a glare saying _**oh no, you didn't. YOU DID NOT!**_ Just when she was about to say something, I cut her off.

"Mira over heard what I said" She just looked at me with those glares, and just then I knew this was going to be a long night.

A/N: Sorry this was late! :( Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

NATSU P.O.V.

I'm slowly waking up from a flash of light, so I slowly open my eyes to see Mira and Gray with their phones out. Are they taking pictures, but why? I look over to see Lucy cuddling inside my arms.

"Natsu, you better not done anything perverted to Lucy or I'll kill you" I smiled, and push Lucy over into my chest. I can tell he was getting more ticked off, and I'm getting a little smile.

"Oh Natsu say cheese!" Mira snapped another picture, and this time Lucy was waking up. And if she wakes up, that means game over. She starts to turn, and whine a little until her eyes shot up. I was slowly freaking out, and praying she wouldn't get up, and look around, but of course luck was not on my side. She gets up, and looks up to see Mira and Gray, and smacks me so hard.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR LETTING THEM IN, AND FOR TAKING A PICTURE!" Mira just laughing at us while Gray had this smirk on his face. I can tell he was enjoying this to much, and Lucy hits hard for the way she looks.

"Lucy, Lucy, Natsu didn't let us in." She turned her head to Mira

"You forgot I have a key Lucy, and I wanted to check if flame brain did anything perverted to you" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I didn't do anything! Why don't you get yourself a donut!"

LUCY P.O.V.

I started to laugh so much, but then Mirajane was giggling, and I knew that was a bad sign.

"Mira what are laughing at me and Gray for!" She looked at him before saying anything.

"Natsu, I don't blame Gray thinking you did something perverted, but I don't think Lucy objected that"

"What do you mean? And why are you on his side." Natsu started to pout, and I was laughing at him.

"Natsu you are in Lucy's bed, shirtless, with Lucy's pink shiny lipgloss on your hickeys while Lucy on the other hand has your shirt on with a bunch of hickeys on her neck" I quickly look down then at Natsu, and she was right. "So why don't you tell me what happen last night?" I look over at Natsu, and we both not to say anything.

"Lucy I thought you were than this" Gray looked at me, and I tried to look away.

"Gray it's not what you think" I started laughing a little bit because it sounds like I was cheating on him, but Gray is very overprotective of me.

"Um as your brother, I get the right to kick any guy's ass for sleeping with you"

"Oh stop, you not even my brother by blood"

"So, I still consider you my sister, and now I get to kick Natsu's ass for a reason" I saw him getting way too happy for this.

"Gray you can't because we didn't do anything"

" You know that's BS, I see those hickeys"

"Ok we kissed a little, but you can't do anything, so would you please leave so I can put on clothes"

"Fine, but I'm going to keep a bucket of ice cold water around you two." I just rolled my eyes, and while both Gray and Mira started to leave the room. "MIRA! I'M GOING TO NEED THOSE PICTURES!"

"AWWW" I started to get out of bed, but then I remembered something from last night. I put Natsu in the guest room, so how did he end up in my bed.

"Wait, how did you in my bed last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, not at all"

NATSU P.O.V.

Damn, she doesn't remember, but then again I might be a good thing she doesn't remember.

 _I'm trying my best to fall asleep, but something that Lucy said is on repeat_ _ **she died of a drug overdose**_ … _It just kills me that she had lose someone like that, and I know the feeling even though it was for little it still killed me, but not as much as the person did. I can't really sleep, so I just walked over to Lucy's room to see how she was doing. I saw her drinking, and I can tell it's the sad drinking. I understand that she's in pain, but I don't think drinking alone is the best option._

" _Michelle, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, and I know it's my fault, so please forgive me"_

" _You need a drinking buddy?" She smiled to herself before she pour me a drink, and I sat down next to her. We both started to drinking a lot more than we should. Then we look at each other, and then we just started making out. I wanted this, but something in my mind kept telling me to stop, and take it slow._

" _Lucy, maybe we should stop"_

" _But I want to play with you, and I think I know how you get you to play"_

" _Lucy there's nothi-" I look over at her, and she's taking off her clothes. "Lucy what are you doing!?"_

" _Taking off my clothes, so we can play more" Oh no, she making this so hard to resist her. I quickly looked away from her while trying to think of a plan. "Why don't you want to play?"_

" _I do, but I want to do it when you are sober, so here take my shirt."_

" _Fine, but you have to promise to cuddle with me."_

" _I can do that" I laid back on the her bed as she laid on top of me, and she looked at me. And ask me a question before falling asleep, and I will forget that question…._

"Your bed is more comfortable than any other bed I have, so I just laid down while you were cuddling with me.

"Yeah well no more of that mister" She said as she went into the bathroom, and I kinda just laid there thinking about before I went down with everyone else.

"What are we doing today?" I asked both of them, and they looked at me. "What!"

"Nothing" They both said as they as we heard footsteps coming down.

"HEY MIRA! Can help me with putting on foundation to cover the hickeys!?" She comes running down with her uniform on and bottle of makeup.

"You're going to work!?" As Mira putting on the makeup on her neck.

"Yes Mira, I have to go to the store today because I called off yesterday, and I have to go today. Do I have a shift at Fairy Tail?"

"No we're closed for today"

"Oh ok, well I have to go. Lock up when you leave!" She shouted before closing the door. I smiled a little just thinking that she trust us so much to leave us in her house.

"That just like Lucy always pushing away everyone when they get too close" Gray just nodded along while I kept thinking.

"It's not like that she just wants everyone safe" The question she asked made me look at her a different way.

" _Why do you stay near me when you know I'm walking curse?"_

" _You're not a walking curse, and it's because I care about you"_

" _If you truly care then you stay away from me before you die too"_

" _Not a chance in hell Lucy because I love you"_

Just thinking about that conversation make me realize one thing about Lucy. I do love her, and because of that I'm not going to let her fall in this hole that she's digging.

A/N:Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

LUCY P.O.V.

I'm just trying my best to focus while driving to work, but that stupid Natsu keeps coming into my mind. He's like a damn virus, he's just in me, and everywhere.

"Why does this have to happen to me!" I shouted out loud before I got out of my car. I put on my name tag, and try to put a smile on my face, or at least fake one.

 **Few hours later…**

I'm just here sitting on this stood waiting for someone to come to the checkout aisle.I'm bored mainly because it's like 7pm, and in this neighborhood it's very quite. After around 6pm, there's nobody to be found unless you're the staff of the place. I'm slowly losing my mind over here! I haven't had a customer since 40 minutes ago, but I know most people think that's a good thing. The part I hate when I stop working is that I'm alone with my thoughts, and I hate that just going into my deepest parts of mind. It's like if someone who afraid of spiders, and then they were thrown into a room a spiders. I'm afraid to stay in my own mind because who knows what will I find in there. I finally see this girl around my age is coming down, and I got all excited to finally have a customer. I slowly start scanning her items, she's buying whiskey, tequila, vodka, party size bag of chips, and 200 red plastic cups.

"Wow! Looks like someone having a party" She lightly giggles just like Mirajane. That reminds me, I need to check Mira's phone to see if she deleted those photos.

"Yes I am, you can come if you want. You're really pretty." I just blushed as I started to laugh.

"No that's fine, can I see your ID?" She hands me her ID, and I look at her are 22. Then I look at her name Lisanna Strauss. Is this Mira's little sister? I gave back her ID, and started to bag up her items. "By any chance are you related to a Mirajane?"

"Yes, she's my big sister. How do you know her?"

"Oh well, I work with her at Fairy Tail." She looked at me, and her eyes widen. "What's brought you back in town?"

"Oh well, someone I used to know came back in town, and I want to see if there's anything left."

"An ex?"

"Yes, and I honestly think I can get him back."

"Well good for you!"

"Thank you, and Lucy is it?" I just nodded my head "You and I should hang out, or party" As she paid for her stuff, and had it in her hand. She wrote her number down, and handed to me.

"Yeah maybe, anyways have fun time at your party." She's seems like a nice girl, and a good person, but then I heard something. The hairs on the my neck are slowly standing up.

"Oh Loopy!" Oh god no! Why does this always happen to me! I only have 2 more hours before my shift ends.

NATSU P.O.V

Why does Gray have to drag me along to get his medicine? Today all I want to do is to stay in Lucy's house. BUT NO, he was desperate to get his goddamn medicine! We walk in this convenience store slash pharmacy, but all I'm doing is pouting.

"Would you please stop pouting!?" I'm just not paying attention to anything just looking at my feet until I was knocked down.

"BRO WHAT THE FU-" I started yelling then I saw a certain blonde on top of me. "Well you just can't enough of me"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Oh really, this is the second time you been on top of me, TODAY" She just rolled her eyes at me. "Just admit it you love me"

"You wish" As she got up from the floor.

LUCY P.O.V.

I quickly got up before Dan sees me…

"Oh Loopy" I spoke too soon "When I see you I feel…. L-O-V-EEE" Oh dear god someone save me! Wait I still have Gray and Natsu there! I have a plan!

"Natsu I need your help?"

"Sure with what?" I hear Dan getting closer by the second.

"Loopy darling" Now I see him running down the aisle, and I just can't risk him coming near me, and I know I'll regret it later, but…

"Natsu kiss me"

"What?"

"I said kiss me damn it!" He just shrugged, and grabbed me then kiss me. I know I did it to get away from Dan, but I'm not going to lying I'm enjoying it a little too much. I hear a loud gasp

"Loopy, how could you?" I just rolled my eyes at him while I felt Natsu getting warm for some reason while Gray just had this disgusted look on his face.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend! " Natsu shouts before chasing Dan away, but did he say _my_ girlfriend. Gray just gave these eyes _**you kissed him, in front of me!**_

"Oh calm down! It was for my own protection!" He just rolled his eyes at me.

NATSU P.O.V

After chasing that creep out of the store away from _**my**_ Lucy. I get the call from this unknown number.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Natsu, don't you miss me?"

"Lisanna"

A/N: I'm sorry everyone I thought I hit publish last week, but it didn't go through. The week before I had finals, and I couldn't write. Anyways thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

NATSU P.O.V.

"Yes Natsu, it's me. And I heard you back in town. Can't wait until we meet again, and do things like the old times."

"No Lisanna, not anymore I'm happy with someone else."

"AWW Natsu, but you remember all the good times when we use to party."

"NO Lis, I don't do that anymore after that accident."

"We both know that it wasn't the drugs that made me crash the car."

"I'm not getting into this right now"

"Wait! Just come to my party tonight"

"No way in hell! Bye Lis" I end the call, and run my fingers through my hair. Why did she have to come back now?

"Natsu! Where are you?" I hear Lucy calling me, and I'm walking towards the noise. I finally get over towards her. She comes running towards me until she tackled me down on the floor again.

"Damn it, Lucy! That hurts!"

"Oh stop whining like a baby" She playful hits my chest.

"You two are desperate for a room, or a very ice cold bucket of water" I see Lucy roll her eyes as she got off of me.

LUCY P.O.V.

I hate it when Gray gets overprotective of me, but it helps most of the time. We are all walking around in the store while Natsu trying touch my hand here, and there, but Gray is getting in the way.

"Natsu you have 10 seconds to back away from Lucy before I strangle you" Natsu just moved his hand.

"Gray you need to stop worrying about me and Natsu" He just whipped his head at me and looked at me.

"Really!? I need to stop worrying because I'm pretty sure he's the one who gave you hickeys. So I'm going to be there every time you two start something." I just rolled my eyes as I try my best to change the conversation.

"So, why are you here?"

"I came to get my medicine from the pharmacy."

"Oh ok, well let me show you where, and then afterwards I'll let you guys go"

"No Lucy, come hang out with us. What time do you get off?"

"I get off at 9"

"Ok, so in like 40 minutes. We'll wait plus I have to fill some stuff out at the pharmacy"

"Fine, I'll hang out with you, but who's going to be there?"

"Just the old crew, and Natsu"

"Alright" We walked all the way to the back to the pharmacy "Well here you go" I walk away from them to get back to work, but all I'm thinking about is having the old crew together which includes Gray, Erza, Levy, and me. Later on, we added Jellal, and Gajeel, but I guess we are adding Natsu too. Now I'm just stacking up these last few boxes when I hear someone calling me I turn around to see one of my co-workers, Minerva. I really didn't like her mainly because she always pushed me around, and Erza hated her for that.

"Yes, what do you need, Minerva?"

"I need you to take my shift. Is that ok?" Before I can say a word "That's great, thanks!" I'm trying to say anything to her, but she's walking away from me.

"NO" She turned around, and seems pissed as she tried her best to not strangle me.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no, I'm not doing your shift"

"Well that's not your choice, you're going to do my shift or I'll beat you until the point where breathing hurts. You got it!?" I stood quite as I slowly started to nod, and I felt someone's warm arm wrapped around me.

"Now, you listen here! You will not speak to Lucy like that ever again! Or else we are going to have a problem!" I heard Natsu yelling at Minerva.

"Would you really beat up a lady?"

"You're no lady, but I wouldn't do it."

"Really then who?"

"Oh, just someone named Erza Scarlet" The minute she heard Natsu say Erza's name there was fear in her eyes. She knew what Erza was capable of because what happened last time. I think she still remembers because Erza's footprint is still on her rib cage. She stood still as Natsu turned me around as we slowly walk out of the store. "By the way her shift ends now" As he walks out of the store, and puts me in the backseat of the car as he sits right next to me. "Why do you let her treat you like that?"

"I don't know"

"Why do you even work there?"

"I don't know, I used to work there to support Michelle and me."

"And now?"

"I don't know, it's just I get extra money now, but I don't need it."

"Well, why don't you quit?"

"I don't know"

"You should, do you have to give notice when you quit?"

"Oddly enough, no I don't"

'Then you should just quit"

"Maybe I will"

"Hey Lucy"

"What?"

"Have you notice that Gray's not here?" I look at him

"Yeah, so wha-" He just started kiss me, and then I felt cold water on me the very next second. I look from where the water came from, and I see Gray with a bucket.

"I told you I would get a bucket of cold water, and maybe I need to get some holy water, so you can some Jesus in you." I started laughing as Natsu just pouted.

"Oh please Gray, we all know you need Jesus more than me" Gray looked at me with those eyes just saying, _**don't you mention that.**_ I started to laugh as we headed to Natsu's and Gray's house.

NATSU P.O.V.

After all of this, I just keep thinking about how Lisanna called me. I hear my phone go off, and I look to see this unknown number as I read the text.

Natsu I know you miss me especially when we were a couple

-Lisanna

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

LUCY P.O.V.

Gray, and I are in the front seat, but I'm shivering so much from that damn bucket of water. I don't blame him because he worries way more ever since few years ago. That's why I always stay in touch with him, and at one point he knew me like the back of his hand, but I can't help to wonder does he know me anymore?

"Damn you Gray, I'm freezing, and what am I going to wear with me all soaking wet" He just looked at me while I was moving closer to the vent that was blowing out heat.

"You know if you come back here Lucy I'll warm you up real quick" I just rolled my eyes

"HEY! Don't say that type of perverted shit to my sister!"

"EW! Don't call Lucy your sister"

"I can call her my sister, because I'm her brother!"

"Not by blood"

"SO WHAT! You and Lis-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you donut loving freak!" Now I'm wondering who is this Liz, but I'm still cold! After about 5 minutes of these two idiots bickering, we finally get to their apartment, and now we're in the elevator and I'm still shaking. Natsu pulls me into my arms, and he was so warm. Then Gray pulls me away when the door open, and glared at Natsu as we enter inside the apartment. I'm just trying my best to stay warm before the crew shows up, and sees me soaking wet.

"Gray are you seriously are making me stay in my work clothes while being wet?"

"No, I have some of your clothes in my room from all the times you used to sleep over"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I think have that purple dress you loved so much" My eyes widen when I realize he my favorite dress that I lost.

"You have my favorite dress!? How did you have it?"

"Well you remember when you went to my college to party?"

"Yeah"

"Well you left that, and a couple dress, shorts, underwear, and bras at my place" I remember that it's when I went through my partying phase when I lost my father, and Gray was there everyday when I went partying. Every time I puked, he was the one who hold my hair back every single time. Anytime I would call him up for a ride even though I didn't have a clue where I was, he was there every time he came to pick me up, and got me food and water. I want to say this phase was about two to three weeks long before I cleaned myself up for Michelle. I walked into Gray's room, and started to look for my stuff before taking a shower.

"You won't mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Not at all, Lucy. Your shower stuff is in the right corner of the medicine cabinet"

NATSU P.O.V.

Damn, Gray has all this stuff for her ready at anytime. I don't remember at anytime when Lucy come visit us during the whole 4 years I lived with him in college.

"Hey Gray"

"Yeah?"

"When did Lucy visit you during college? I'm trying to remember when she came."

"Oh yeah, it was when you went to go visit your Dad that month"

"Oh really, damn. Well, I'm going to get dressed before everyone get's here"

 **After the everybody shows up….**

I'm looking at everyone, and I see that they telling me about the good times or the stupid things they did. Everybody is waiting for Lucy to be done getting ready, but most importantly for her to cook.

"Hey Gray is anyone one her-" She looked around to see everyone there already, and everybody chuckle as she rolled her eyes. I looked at Lucy, and she was gorgeous, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Gray you could of told me"

"But it's way more fun to see you like this"

LUCY P.O.V.

I just rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen to see what can I cook.

"What should I make?" I yelled out to everybody while I hear everybody shouting at once.

"Sandwiches" I hear Natsu saying as he comes to the kitchen

"Is sandwiches fine with everyone?"

"YEAH" I looked at Natsu as he just watched me pull out everything before I started to cook.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you cook." I looked at him because of what I remember he couldn't cook for his life.

"Why don't you really tell me your **real** reason?" He looked shocked as if I figured out his whole plot.

"Well, I came here to ask you out on the date"

"Wha-"

"Just one date" I thought about it for awhile, but what can be the harm of going out one time. I just trying to finish these sandwiches, and something tell my heart to say yes.

"Okay, but you have this one chance"

"Alright then I'll text you the place and time"

"Ok, but would you help me bring these sandwiches out to them" I told him as I grabbed one tray while he grabbed the plates, forks, and napkins. I come out of the kitchen, and everybody faces looks amazed. I put the food down, and give everybody their plate. While they start grabbing beers, and we start eating our food.

"Should we play the game Regrets?" I looked at Erza.

"Erza, do you really want to play that?"

"Yes I do, Lucy"

NATSU P.O.V.

I overheard that they want to play a game, but it seems that Lucy worried to play.

"What's Regrets?" I saw Erza's eyes twinkle, and now I'm officially sacred.

"Regrets is game where someone shares something they have regretted, and if you knew about it you have to drink. If you wouldn't regret it you have to drink, and tell them why you wouldn't regret it."

"I'm interested in the game, so when do we start?"

"Right now" Erza said as when began to play this game as we did all night long.

 **The Next Day….**

Damn we drank so much I still have headache and it's 12pm! I quickly got up to the medicine cabinet to get some Aspirin. That reminds me I have to text Lucy about our date. I pull out my phone, and started to text Lucy.

Hey Lucy, I was thinking that we should meet up Heavenly 4pm

I quickly jump into the shower, and then I come out of shower to get dress, and then I checked my phone.

Sounds great! C U then

I felt so happy that she's actually going out with me! Right now, I'm just trying to get few things done before I get ready for my date.

LUCY P.O.V.

I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with him, and now I have to call all the girls so they can come over, and help me pick out what to wear. I start dialing on my phone, and I heard someone answer the phone.

"Hello" I hear Levy, and she sounds a little tired from last night.

"So I have a date with Natsu today at 4" And from that moment I can tell Levy shot up.

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to have to call everyone to come your house! We'll be there in 10 minutes!" Knowing Levy, she's means it which means I have enough time to eat before they come barging in. I walked down, and I was eating my cereal just waiting for them to come in.

"LUCY! WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO!" I saw Levy, Erza, Mira, and Juvia. I just rolled eyes as they dragged me to my room. Oh god this is going to be a pain in the butt.

 **4 Hours Later….**

I'm ready to go to my date, and I have Levy drive me there since it's very hard to drive in 6 inch heels. I get out of the car, and walking into the restaurant looking for Natsu. I pull out my phone, and started texting Natsu.

R u here, yet?

I went to the person who showed me to our table, and now I'm waiting for him. I feel my phone vibrant, and I look it's a text from Natsu

I'll be there in 5

Ok, so he'll be here soon.

NATSU P.O.V.

I'm about to leave the apartment, but then I get a call from some unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Heeyyy Baabbbyyy"

"Who is this?"

"Natsu I need your help"

"Lisanna? What's wrong?"

"I messed up, Natsu. Please come and get me"

"Alright Lis, text me where you are."

"Ok Natsu" I get a text of an address, but it's at least an hour away. Oh well here I come!

 **30 minutes later….**

LUCY P.O.V.

Where is he? I keep calling him, but he's not answering. I know he won't stand me up, he's not like that. Is he? People are looking at me weird, but I don't care he'll show up. I trust him enough to show up. I know he will.

 **45 minutes later….**

He coming any minute now, right? He'll be here soon. Please let me be right….

 **At the location where Lisanna is at….**

NATSU P.O.V.

"Where are you Lisanna!?"

"Right here baby" I look at her, and I can tell she was high, but now I can take her home. Until she pulls out a little bag with drugs in them. "Come here baby, and have some with me"

"No Lis, I don't do this anymore"

"Come on baby" As she got up, and was on top of me. She slowly crept up on me, and try to kiss, but I pushed her away.

"No Lis, I have feelings for someone else"

"Oh really, where is she?" The moment she said that I remember the date I was supposed go on. I quickly ran off to my car, and I started to drive back into town. I'm calling her phone, but no answer. When I finally get to her house, I try to open the door, but no answer. I can see that her light room was on.

"Lucy!? Lucy, I know that you there!? Lucy, please answer me!? Lucy!?" I'm screaming to her, but she's not answering. Damn I screwed up so badly, what the hell can I do now? So i just started to drive home.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on others things like one shots that will be posted very soon! So please enjoy for what I'll publish within the next couple of weeks. I will try my best to update every 2 weeks, but who knows. Until next time :)


	12. Chapter 12

LUCY P.O.V.

I don't know what I did wrong? How could I be so stupid? It hurts to breath, I can't sleep, and I... I... I can't even think. I can barely wipe the tears off my face. The stupid jerk! I stood there for 50 minutes, and he didn't have the decency to call me. What the hell is wrong with me!? I just keep looking at the damn text seeing what I did wrong, or trying to remember where I messed up. All those stupid moments….

" _4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Natsu grabbed my shoulders, and kissed me so soft at first then more passion until we had take a break to breath._

" _To give me a chance" Natsu said before walking away, and left me speechless_

 _Natsu trying to catch me, but he fell on top of me on the couch._

" _You're so pretty" He brushed my hair away, and we got closer, and closer. I felt my face getting hotter, and my blushing creeping up. I think I ready for this, for someone to come, and make me happy._

" _Why are you waiting for m-" Just then he started kissing me, and then I started to kiss back, but then he started to pull back from me._

" _I said kiss me damn it!" He just shrugged, and grabbed me then kiss me. I know I did it to get away from Dan, but I'm not going to lying I'm enjoying it a little too much._

" _Yeah, so wha-" He just started kiss me, and then I felt cold water on me the very next second._

Where did I go wrong? How could I not know? I just keep turning in my bed, and moving the empty ice cream pints. I'm such a cliche for acting like this, and hope what? That I won't make the same mistake. Dear god, I have a rom com on! Someone should come slap some sense into me! As if on cue, Erza comes walking into my room with the most serious face. I was kidding about the slapping part! Her face softens when she sits down on my bed, and then hugs me before speaking.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" I did some quick sniffles before looking into her eyes, and falling apart. "Oh, Lucy" She quickly put my head on her lap, and gently stroking my hair as I stood there crying in her lap.

"Wha….What di….did I do wrong?" I tried to say without crying, and it didn't go as planned. She kept stroking my hair before lifting me to a sitting position, and handing me a another pint of strawberry ice cream.

"You did nothing wrong. It should be Natsu who should be coming to beg for your forgiveness. So don't worried Lucy, and if he won't come; I'll beat him for a pulp for you." I lightly chuckle before tears slowly dropped down my face. I tried wipe them away, but it was useless.

"Who knows?" Her eyes widen because she thought I wouldn't think they would say anything, but I know better now. I feel my heart being crushed into thousands of pieces.

"Gray told Levy, Mira, and me. So by now everyone knows, but were all on your side"

"That doesn't matter, in fact some have to be on his side" She looked at me if I just told her to shoot me.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to turn everyone an enemy towards him. He needs to have some people on his side." As I told her before I pulled the covers over while trying not to think about him. But damn, I can't stop. Can I?

" _It's ok, and I told you we'll end up together" I rolled my eyes, and shoved him away._

" _No, can you please stay with me today?"_

" _Of course I will stay"_

" _Just like I know we will end up together"_

" _Your bed is more comfortable than any other bed I have, so I just laid down while you were cuddling with me."_

" _Just admit it you love me"_

 _Natsu pulls me into my arms, and he was so warm._

I can't stop, but maybe all I need to do is eat my feelings, and watch more rom coms. I try that, but still not working, so I looked at Erza.

"Where's the vodka?" Her eyes looked disappointed.

"Lucy, please don't" She grabbed my wrist, but I quickly pulled away as I went down the stairs. I head to the alcohol cabinet, and got the biggest bottle of vodka. Got a glass, and started drinking. I heard the footsteps coming down as Erza gave me the disappointed face, but at that point I didn't cared. She quickly dialed her phone as I keep thinking about him, and every time I would pour even more in my glass.

NATSU P.O.V.

I drove home as I just keep thinking about how badly I messed up. I parked my car, but I honestly couldn't move. I just sat there, I think it was for an hour before I could build up the courage to go upstairs. I'm in the elevator now, trying to not think about Lucy, but she keeps popping in my mind.

" _Why do you stay near me when you know I'm walking curse?"_

The problem wasn't you, Lucy, it was me. How could I get near her? When I've broke a girl before. I open the door, and trying to quietly walk to my room with some self respect left in me.

"You got her to drink" My whole body went cold before I could even looked at him. I knew how Gray felt about her, and I understand why he's mad, but I just can't look at him when I know what he's feeling. I can see the anger, the disappointment, and the intensity. "You broke her heart, so badly that she started drinking"

"Gra-" He slams down his glass

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING" He pins me against the wall, and I can smell the alcohol on his breath, but I'm going to say anything. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" I just nodded as he slowly let me down, and walked back to the chair where he was at, and grabbed his glass. He started to drink again, and now I know what he done. "You may now speak"

"Gray, I'm sorry. I went to go see her" He finished his drink then poured another one for himself.

"I know, and I also know that someone called you before you disappeared." I looked at him with completely utter shocked. How could he know? "When Lucy called me up crying, after you stood her up. I called Erza, Levy, and Mira, and knowing them. They found out within minutes because Jellal works at the police station. I have Mira and Levy working on it. You want to tell me who's it is?" He held up the number, but I didn't even look at it. "Cut the crap, and tell me who's number this is." He slides me the paper with Lisanna's number, but I don't want to say anything.

"I don't anyone with this number" I looked at the paper then tossed it back at him.

"Natsu, just tell me why."

"Why what?"

"WHY THE FUCK YOU LYING!? OR WHY YOU BROKE HER HEART!?"

"I didn't mean to"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO WHAT!? BREAK HER HEART INTO THOUSANDS PIECES OR YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE WHO YOU HURT!" I could tell he was going to yell, but then his phone went off. He picks phone while still giving me a glare. If looks could kill, I would have been brutally murder. I quickly sat down.

"Hello" A few moments of silence "Erza slow down, what's going on?" Another few moments before I saw Gray face changed from angry to scared. "LUCY IS DOING WHAT! I'M COMING RIGHT NOW" He quickly hangs up the phone before quickly grabbing his keys, and walking towards the door.

"What's happening?" He turns around looking pissed off

"You hurt her! So now she's hurting herself because of you! Are you happy!?" The he slams the door behind him. I just can't think, and I just grabbed my keys then went running to my car.

" _Why do you stay near me when you know I'm walking curse?"_

No, Lucy I was the curse, and I'm sorry for what I've done…..

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :) I'm back, so be ready for another chapter coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

LUCY P.O.V.

I'm sitting in this bathroom thinking of everything that's happened to me during this short period of time. I just can't think anything through at this point. How can I even breathe or sleep? How can I even be so stupid to fall for someone like that? I have my bottle of vodka and I have my razor blade. Every memory that pops up another drink and another cut. Erza was banging on the door for a while but then she stopped I guess you could say that she gave up. Now I'm hearing Gray banging on the door and I just can't deal with him.

GRAY P.O.V.

" LUCY OPEN UP THE DOOR! PLEASE OPEN UP THE DOOR! WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! LUCY IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" damn it! Why can't I just get her to open up? I just really need to talk to her this is not her fault. I just wanted to open the door because we all know what's going on in that room. I hear car in the driveway look outside the window. And that idiot is here, Natsu. Why is he here? I quickly run down the stairs and open the door. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?"

"I came to see her" Does he really think he can come and see her? How stupid is he?

"WHY!? SO YOU CAN BREAK HER HEART AGAIN!"

" I didn't want to break her heart"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" I run out into the front yard and start punching him senselessly. how could he do this to her? He decides to hurt her in the most painful way pretending to be there for her. What else can he do to her? What pain does he want to bring to her? At this point I just can't stop punching him and I didn't until I heard someone scream my name.

"GRAY STOP!" I turned around to see Erza there in the doorway. I get off of him and I see she's all bloodied up but I don't care anymore. Erza's finally walking out of the doorway and trying to get to us. " You guys have to stop this right now before she sees you guys." I forgot that Lucy can hear us even though she might be on the other side of the house. Damn I don't want her to see this. I quickly try to get in the house before she sees me like this or him. I get to the doorway and thinking that I was in the clear.

"Gray" I hear a soft voice coming from the stairwell and then I see her. I see Lucy with her arms covered in blood, and before I can go and get her. She collapsed onto floor.

"LUCY!"

NATSU P.O.V.

I finally saw her and when I did I was broke completely. When her voice was cracking and I saw her blood it up. I was wiping off the blood off of my face when I saw her collapse. Erza when running towards her while Gray tried to pick her up. I ran it into the house and saw them put her on the kitchen table. Erza's a quickly grab towels and wrapped around her arms. While Gray is trying to find something because he was going through all the cabinets.

" Where does she keep the first aid kit?!" now he's frantically searching through the cabinets trying to find the first aid kit and I can see her wounds are bleeding out even more now.

" I think she keeps it down here on the first floor bathroom" He quickly runs over into the bathroom and then he rummage through everything before running back out.

"I got it" He starts pulling out everything and then he finally gets the gauze and the bandages. Starts handing everything to Erza. Then he finally noticed that I was here. "YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He starts pushing me out the kitchen.

"Gray, we do not have time for that now. Please come over here and help me and help me with finishing her up. We need to call Mira immediately!" He leaves me alone to go and help her. Erza carefully putting on the bandages while Gray is holding Lucy still, so that way there's a little less bleeding. Now Gray is holding Lucy in his arms.

"Do you still want me to get Mira?"

"No Gray, I'll do it. Just stay with Lucy until Mira gets here."

"Ok, but as long as he is out of my sight" Erza just nodded as she slowly escort me to the living room. I was trying to resist, but she's so strong that she hold me down.

"Natsu! This is not the time for you to be trying to see Lucy" she had gave me this glare, and if looks could kill. I would be a scene from one of those horror movies. You know the most gore and bloodiest scene out of the whole movie. "And if it wasn't for Lucy. I would have beat you to a bloody pulp."

"What do you mean? I would think that you would be hurting me because of Lucy."

"She wanted at least someone on your side, and since I'm restraining myself from hurting you is me being on your side" Lucy why are you you trying to protect me even though I've hurt you. Damn, how I messed up. Of If only I could turn back time right now. If I knew what would happen, I wouldn't have done this to you.

GRAY P.O.V.

Lucy, I'm sorry that this happened to you. I always wanted to be there for you, and I know I left for few years. I understand these few years when I left it was hell for you.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to her as I stroked her hair before picking her up, and started to take to her bedroom.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" This idiot trying to tell me what to do with her!

" You cannot tell me what to do with her! Not you!" He quickly grabs my wrist and then I'll lightly shake him off so I wouldn't wake up Lucy. " Are you really that selfish!? That you would you would wake up Lucy just for your own sick version of fun!" I quickly get her up the stairs and I laid her down on her bed. I pulled up a chair next to her bed I wasn't going to leave her alone until Mira shows up.

NATSU P.O.V.

"Erza, why is it important that Mira comes to visit Lucy?" She takes a deep breath before handing me a cup of coffee. I looked at her very confused before trying to sniff for poison. She lightly laughs then sits down next to me.

"Drink the coffee, it's going to be a very long night."

"No, it's Ok Erza"

"I said drink the coffee" I gulped, and started chugging down the coffee likes it's water. "Mira is very important because she is very talented when it comes to medical information. She has passed nursing school, but decided to stay at Fairy Tail. She's the one you go to when you need medical attention."

"I see, thanks for the coffee by the way." She nodded, and walked towards the door. By my guess, Mira was here. I was right she comes rushing through the door. Looked at me then turned back to Erza.

"I need to tell you something" They walk into the kitchen out of earshot. The. Erza quickly runs up the stairs.

GRAY P.O.V.

I'm just sitting here, watching over Lucy. Then I hear someone running up the stairs. I looked to see Erza I'm the doorway, and I smiled at her, but I can tell something was wrong.

"What did you find out?"

"The number that call Natsu…."

"Yeah" She whispered who's number is, and I'm completely shocked. That idiot! I ran down the stairs to see him there sitting comfortably. That makes me sick!

NATSU P.O.V.

"GET UP!" Gray is yelling at me. I sat off the chair.

"What's wrong?"

"You want to tell me who's number that is?" I paused for a moment, should I tell the truth or lie.

"I told you I don't know who's number that is" I saw the anger in his eyes, then he pins me against the wall.

"STOP LYING! WE KNOW IT'S LISANNA'S

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Sorry for making this a sad chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)


	14. Chapter 14

NATSU P.O.V.

I can't believe they figured it out already! I have no idea what to do anymore, and my mind keeps going to Lucy, and how badly I messed up her life now. I just need to forgot about everything right now, but I have no idea how.

"Natsu are you listening to me!? NATSU!" I looked back at him, and snapped into the reality that I was in, sadly.

"Yes, I heard you. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to pick her or us. This is not good for anyone, and you know it too. It took one day for come back into your life, and screw everything up." He giving me a lecture on this. Oh wow! I thought he would have more sympathy for me. I wouldn't think he would give this hard choice. Damn you, Gray. I saw Erza coming down the stairs, and I go over towards her.

"How's she doing?" I saw her face it seemed worried, but relief. I took a deep breath for the first time tonight. I slowly start moving up the stairs, and I felt someone's hand on the back of my shirt. I already knew whose hand is that was.

"Gray let him go"

"Why? He shouldn't be allowed to see her! He's the one who did this to her!"

"You need to stop! He didn't do this to her! You weren't here when she needed you the most! Right now, the best thing we can do for her is to let him see her." He resisted to let me go, but after a battle of glares Erza won, and Gray let me go. I quickly ran up up the stairs, and went into her room to see Mira still there.

"Hey Mira"

"Hey Natsu, she about to wake up, so whatever you're going to say, better make it count." I nodded before she left the room. I saw Lucy's eyes slowly open, and she looked shocked when she saw it was me.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a very raspy voice, and say sat down on the bed.

"I came to tell you I'm sorry for everything I did to you." She looked at me, but she wasn't smiling, and I could tell the next thing that comes out her mouth was going to be serious.

"Natsu, you need to leave. I can't see you right now. It just too hard, but you had a chance. You blew that chance, and I just can't see you now. Maybe later on we can be friends, but right now just go." When she said that to me, my heart just shattered, but I honestly understand why she would say that. I just took a deep breath, and then left her room. I walked down the stairs, and I wasn't paying attention to them, but I can see them trying to talk to me. I just go into my car, and started driving. I quickly pulled out my phone, and started dialing.

"Hey Lisanna, I'm in"

LUCY P.O.V.

I can't believe that just happened, and I sent him away from me, but what it the best thing to do? Was I strong enough to do this? Wait, what the hell is wrong me!? He was the one who did this to me, but why is he still on my mind. This is stupid for me to do this to myself. Still, he always on my mind, and this sounds pathetic for me to be this girl. I just need something to clean my mind off of him. In the corner of my eye I saw Gray there. I know he must have been watching me for a while now.

"You can come in, Gray" He came in with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. He was already prepared for this, and I got to admit he brought the right thing right now.

"I got you, your secret favorite flavor of ice cream. Vanilla bean" I gesture to him to sit on the bed, and he listened. I started to smile when I opened the tub, and he gave my spoon.

"He's gone, right?" He just nodded his head, and I took the first scoop of ice cream.

"For how long?" He just had to ask, and I think he knew the answer deep down inside, but I don't know if I could tell him the truth, so I started to eat more ice cream. "I need to know, Lucy"

"Maybe one day we'll be friends, but right now, I just can't be near him." He just starts to hug me, and then I touched my face, and I realized I have tears running down my face. Oh, how stupid I am right now in this moment. He just rubbing my shoulders, and now I can't just stop thinking about Natsu, but I can fix that, it's called ice cream, and a bad rom com.

"You're thinking about watching a chick flick. Aren't you?" I looked shocked at him. Is he reading my mind? "Oh please, don't be so shocked. I know you better than anyone else, and you know I hate chick flicks, but I'll make an exception this one time." I just smiled at him, and he went to the cabinet next to the TV, and started picking out a movie for us to watch. Then I saw Erza in the doorway, and she looked at me, but I can tell she was nervous and worried. She walks towards me, and sees Gray.

"Gray can you get us some popcorn?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in 15" We nodded as he left the room, and now my full attention is to Erza, and I can tell something is on her mind.

"What's on your mind?"

"I need to tell you something about Natsu, and for to listen and not get mad? Ok?"

"Ok Erza, I promise. Just tell me what this about?"

"Ok Lucy, it's about Natsu and his ex."

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! Enjoy! :)


	15. Chapter 15

NATSU P.O.V.

The sun is shining into my eyes, and it stings like little toothpicks being pushed into my eyeball. My head feels like if there's a speaker with a lot of bass booming inside my head. I look at the floor to see hay. Where the hell am I? I try my best to lift myself up from this cold hard ground. I finally got on my feet, and I realize I'm in a barn. What the hell am I doing in a barn? Then I hear someone trying to open the creaking door, and it was making my ears bleed. Someone make it stop! When it finally stops, I look up to see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes….

"Lucy?" She smiled, but I knew it was bitter.

"Yeah, I'm here" She helps me walk outside the barn, and now I remember where I am. She quickly gets me into the backseat of her car. I'm at the place where I first met Lisanna, but why is Lucy is here? I try to get one word, but then I felt puke rising in my throat. "Don't talk, it's going to be a bumpy ride." I stood quiet as she drove down the road, and I feel more sick, but oddly enough I'm slowly falling asleep.

LUCY P.O.V.

Just breathe, Lucy…. I look back into the rear mirror to see Natsu knocked out, and I quickly pull out my phone, and dialed Erza's number. I hear several rings before she picks up.

"Hello?" I hear some background noise, but I don't pay attention to it.

"I found him"

"Really, you found him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Where was he?"

"You don't want to know."

"Lucy, remember what we talked about?"

" _Yeah, I do" The next thing I know my head goes back to that night._

" _Ok Lucy, it's about Natsu and his ex." I looked at her, and I knew in her eyes this was serious, so I pulled in closer to show her I was ready to hear. She took a deep breath, and looked in my eyes. "When Natsu was little he grew up with Mira and her family, so he grew up closely with Lis, Mira's little sister. They were so close that no one could pull them apart, and that's how it was all the way till high school. When high school hit, it was time to for Natsu and Lis to become a couple, and that's what they did. Everything was fine until the day when Lis' parents went missing, and from that day on everything went downhill. Mira took the position of being a parent to Lis and Elfman, but by then Lis was doing drugs. Natsu tried to stop her, but he couldn't. At that point he decided to join her doing coke, heroin, acid, and anything they could get there hands on. Everyone was trying their best to get them clean, but nothing worked. If one was still using the other would soon join them, and that's how it was. Until one night, they were coming back from party, and Lis was driving the car, and she was so high she saw something in the road that caused her to swerve into tree. Lis and Natsu were not wearing seat belts, so they flew out the window that caused serious injuries. When Natsu woke up in the hospital, he got clean, but Lis is kept partying hard, and he would try his best to get her clean. He try his best even though she would cheat on him almost every time she would walk out the door. He loved her so much that he could never leave her, and he didn't. That summer was hell for him, and it hurt the most when Lis left him for his best friend…." I stood still, and I was in complete utter shock, but now I understand him more…._

"Lucy, can you hear me?" I snapped back into reality, and realized I was almost home.

"Yeah, I'm going to be home in like 15 minutes" I just hear her hum then I heard something weird, and I almost laugh.

"Hey baby, you want to come over, and touch my heavenly body" I almost start busting out laughing. I think that's Jellal.

"Erza, who was that?"

"Tha- that is um um"

"Did he just say heavenly body?"

" Well you se- see um…."

"You two need some jesus!"

"Shut up!" She hung up the phone, and now I'm laughing so loud and hard that my ribs are hurting. I pull up to my driveway, and I put the car in park then got out of the car. I went to the backseat, and slowly woke up Natsu. Now I can tell he is really out of it, but he's slowly walking with me, and we stopped so I can open the door. I get him on the couch in the living room, and I went over to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and a bucket. I set it next to the couch, and now I'm waiting for him to wake up.

 _ **Few hours later….**_

I hear a light thump, and I walk over to see him throwing up into the bucket. I waited for him to finish before I took the bucket, and threw it away. Now I can tell he's waking up, so I jog over to the bathroom to get some aspirin. I walked back to him, and now he's sitting up.

"Where am I?" I hand him the water and the aspirin. He took it, and I sat down next to him.

"You're at my house" He looked at me weird, but he kept pushing on.

"Why did you come for me?" I looked him into his eyes, and I took a deep breath.

"Because I was worried. You were gone."

"I was gone for like a couple of hours"

"You were gone for 4 days" He looked at me very shocked, but my guess is that he just party too hard that he lost track of time.

"HOLY CRAP!" I saw him freak out even more, and I will have to admit it was fun to watch, but then I wonder how could he have so much energy. "My boss is going to kill me!"

"Don't worry about that. Gray and I covered for you saying that you were sick, but you need to sober up damn it!" He just nodded along as I went to the kitchen to cook something for him because that's the best cure for crashing down on drugs, and I want to know what happen. "What do you want?" He comes right behind me.

"Some bacon and eggs, please" I nodded along as I got the ingredients and the pans. He sits down, and starts looking at me. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care?" I looked at him, and I knew he was trying to get something out of me.

"How about this I will tell you why I care, but you have to tell me what you did those days you were gone, deal?" He looked at me, and then he shook his head. "I need to hear it!"

"Yes, deal"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! :)

I'm also letting the first three people who message me to have the chance to pick one of the one shots I'll write next week. Which would include the main couples (Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Rowen, Jerza, Zervis) If not you can pick other, and take your chances! If you did not win, I will still send you the story list! May the odd be in your favor!


	16. Chapter 16

LUCY P.O.V.

I tried my best to focus on cooking, and not him, but his stare was breaking my cold shoulder. Every second was tearing at my soul, but I had to stay strong.

"Are you going to tell me, what you did those days, or are we going to stay in silence until Gray comes to pick you up?" I look at my watch then looked up "Which will be in an hour, so the choice is yours." He stood there just staring at me before saying anything.

"Are you going to tell me why you care?" I look at him for a split second then back to the food, and it was almost done, so I grabbed a plate. I'm still waiting for the food to be done, but I could still feel his damn stare.

"I will when you finish telling me your story." I set his plate then passed it to him, and I was cleaning up. I heard him finish, and now I'm waiting for him to break the silence.

"What you want to know?" I just kept looking at the window, and I took a breath then turned around.

"Everything, from when you got there all the way to the point where I picked you up." He nodded his head, and I knew he was ready.

NATSU P.O.V.

I just wanted to look in her beautiful brown eyes, but she kept looking away from me. It stung every time she looked away, but maybe this is my way to win her back.

"I left your house, and headed to a friend's house..." I heard her scoff, and the sound from her makes me a little happy that she jealous. We both knew, _it was no friend._ "Anyways, I went there to have fun, and the next thing I knew I was in that barn, and you showed up."

"That's all you remember?" I could hear the anger in voice.

"Yeah, why?" I felt the glare pierce my body, but I ignore it. I had to stay strong, and constant.

"Well because I find that high doubtful that you wouldn't remember anything about drinking or taking drugs. So Natsu, what are you hiding?" She asked, but still didn't look me in the eye, but damn, she's a good detective. Gray's skills seem like child's play compared to her's. No wonder why he always told her everything that was going on, and I bet she's caught him a few times too. She was a force of nature, and now I'm facing it.

"Well if you must know I did have a couple alcoholic beverages." That's all I'm going to say because anymore might destroy any chance I have with her.

"How many? What drugs did you take?" She's so persistent, but I can't budge.

"Why do you care?" I shouted back at her, but then I finally meet her eyes, and saw the sadness,and hopelessness in those big brown eyes. She realized that I saw it, and she immediately turned her back towards me.

"I don't care, I'm just asking for Gray" I hear the tremble in her voice.

"You do care! Just tell me why!?" I shouted back, and now I cornered her. There's no way out.

"I told you I don't!" Shouts, but I know she doesn't mean it.

"Then why can't you say it to my face!" I felt her tremble one more time before she turned back around, and I looked in her eyes. There it is again, the sadness.

"I told you I don't ca-" I quickly silence her with a kiss, and she enjoyed it. She started kissing me back, but then she pulled away. "No Natsu! We can't!" I felt my heart dropped.

"Why!?" She looked away before she started walking away. "At least tell me why?"

"I already gave you your chance to tell me everything that happen, but since you can't trust me. I just can't trust you. Gray will be here soon, so just lay down on the couch until then." I felt the coldness in her voice. I just couldn't believe that she wouldn't look at me. What hell did I do to that girl? Well, I guess standing her up is one, but even so she was different.

"You don't understand Lucy, if I told you about everything that happened during that time. You would have been crushed, and you would never forgive me." I whispered to the staircase, but it was hopeless. I knew she wouldn't hear me even so I didn't stop me from remembering what I did.

" _Come on Natsu just one" She whispered into my ear so softly before feeding the pill, and she grabbed my face one more time._

" _Lis, I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't…." She looked at me very confused, but then again she was on my lap._

" _Oh come on, you said this girl broke your heart right?" I just nodded along, but at this point the room was spinning, but I hear her calling my name. "Natsu! Natsu!"_

" _Yeah" Snapping into what I think is reality_

" _I said why do we do it one more time for old time's sake" I looked at her, and then I thought about what Lucy did to me._

" _Sure, why not?"_

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this was so late! My computer was in the shop for awhile, but I'm back! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

NATSU P.O.V.

What the hell am I doing? Why can't I just be honest? If you want me to be honest, I will have to think back to those four days.

 _Why the hell do I have to make Lucy feel like that? Why did she have to break my heart? I felt all these thoughts swirl in my mind, but I kept driving until I noticed I made it to my destination. The old run down place Lisanna is at. Lisanna came out, and I already knew she was wasted._

" _Natsuuuuu yoouuuuu came*hiccup* you ready? *hiccup*"I rolled my eyes, but what the hell! How much more damage I can do?_

" _Yeah, Lis what you got for me?" Her eyes were glazed, but I didn't care because she would have the good stuff._

" _For you baby, I got everything you need" She says as she quickly gets into my car, and on my lap._

" _You can have even me" She whispered before getting out the car. This is going to be very hard to keep in control._

" _Let the games begin" I said before entering the damn barn…_

"Natsu! Natsu snap out of it!" I turned towards Gray as he drove.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I saw he was pissed, but I couldn't think straight.

"I asked you, what the hell happened with you and Lucy?"

"Nothing" I tried look out the window until we got closer to home.

"Nothing? Really? Because she was the one who convince us to be on your side, but today she wouldn't even speak to me." He sounded really pissed, but I can't say anything without it coming and biting me in the ass.

"Nothing happened, but I need to rest before going back to work." He just stood silent before we finally get back. We quietly walked into the building then into elevator, but you can hear a pin drop. The doors finally open as he unlocked the door, but he stopped me from going in.

"I don't care what happen, you need to fix this because she is slowly breaking herself for you! So do whatever to fix this because I can't watch anymore!" He walks in, and goes straight into his room. _The problem is that in order to fix it, I have to break her again._

" _Natsuuuuu *hiccup* wanna have some?" I looked down to see a candy bowl which is a bunch of pills that people pitch in. I usually stood away because that was the easiest way I overdose, but I just took handful, and swallowed it down with some vodka._

" _I'm going all out tonight" I said to her, but she looked at me confused._

" _What changed *hiccup* baby?"_

" _What do you mean?" I tried to look at her, but my vision was very blurry._

" _You said *hiccup* that you had someone else *hiccup* what happened?"_

" _She told me to go"_

" _So she *hiccup* broke your heart" I nodded my head as if my head weigh a 100 pounds. She hands me the bowl again, and I pushed it away._

" _Come on Natsu just one" She whispered into my ear so softly before feeding the pill, and she grabbed my face one more time._

" _Lis, I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't…." She looked at me very confused, but then again she was on my lap._

" _Oh come on, you said this girl broke your heart right?" I just nodded along, but at this point the room was spinning, but I hear her calling my name. "Natsu! Natsu!"_

" _Yeah" Snapping into what I think is reality_

" _I said why do we do it one more time for old time's sake" I looked at her, and then I thought about what Lucy did to me._

" _Sure, why not?" Just like that we started kissing wildly, and I didn't think about how this would change my world later on. I just thought about forgetting pain._

 _I woke up with this massive headache, the sun shining incredible bright that I could barely see, but I adjust my eyes and I looked around to see I'm on this air mattress, but that's not the part that's getting at me. I look down on my chest to see Lisanna sound asleep and naked! Damn what the hell did I do? I saw her stirring, but hopefully she can tell me what we did exactly._

" _Morning baby" I said as she squinted her eyes from this damn sunlight. What the hell am I saying? This doesn't sound like me. Am I still on something?"_

" _Hmmm too early" She said before falling back asleep, but I can't help feeling terrible with every I take with her on my chest. Why is Lucy is coming into my mind? I just need a break from all this, so I grabbed the candy bowl and took a handful. Just one little break, that's all need one break…_

"NATSU GET YOUR ASS UP!" Gray shouts which means it's time to go to work. I quickly hop out of the bed, and head to the shower.

GRAY P.O.V.

I'm waiting for this idiot to come out, but he's taking forever, and I have stuff to do today other than watch him. My phone starting ringing, and looked down to see it's Lucy.

"Hey, how are you?" I kept looking at the door, but he still didn't come out. "Yeah, I can stop by before my shift" I smiled big to her voice it seemed better. "Alright see you soon" I ended the call, and then I thought he was going to take forever, so why wait?

"Natsu! I'm leaving you're on your own!" I shouted before grabbing my keys, and headed to the door.

"ALRIGHT!" He shouts before I leave the apartment, and I walked to the elevator, and the press the button.

NATSU P.O.V.

I feel the water running down my body, and I couldn't move. It's the weirdest thing, I felt like I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by the fact of Lucy. Her eyes just told me everything that I needed. I keep playing through my mind time after time, and yet I couldn't tell her what she needed to hear from me. I was to of a coward to say it! I slammed my fist against the wall, it was the movement I've done this whole shower.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I don't want to see that sadness in your eyes anymore. I will tell you the truth." After that I was finally able to move, and I finished my shower then got dressed then headed to work.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

LUCY P.O.V.

I'm quickly putting together some food for Gray because knowing him, he'll forget to eat. I hear a knock on the door, and I walked over. I opened the door to see Gray there with his policeman uniform on. He looked really good with it on, and I just smiled big.

"So, what you need to talk about?" I gave him the look, and he knew already. "Natsu?" I nodded my head before heading back to kitchen.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" I saw him take a big deep breath before looking at me.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue, but that's his problem" I just look at him, and he knew what I was going to say next, but first I passed him a breakfast sandwich.

"Gray, you need to be there for him even though you don't want to, you need to" I scold him as I made myself some french toast, and he ate quietly.

"But why me?"

"Because your his roommate, and you see everyday. I don't want anything do with him, so that leaves you" He rolled his eyes, but he knew I was right. Hell, I'm always right! Well except my taste in guys.

"I know, but I just don't want to, and I got to go" I smiled, and gave him a hug. "Glad to see the old Lucy is here" I smiled bigger as I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left. I do feel like my old self, but something just keeps bugging me. I look at the clock it's only 7:45 am, and my shift doesn't start until 9 o'clock, so I do what any regular person would've done, went back to sleep.

 _ **Few Hours Later…..**_

I'm working like my usual myself, but of course the girls are all worried, but I'm just not paying attention to them because today is the day I get to make the sweets with Mira! We just put in the muffins, and now we are waiting for them, but best thing was that I did it with Mira. Mira is always a sweetheart, and she never talk about anything you don't want to unless it was about boys then all bets are off.

"So Lucy, I'll stay here while you go, and take section B." I nodded my head as I walk out of back to see Juvia handling both section B and E. I walk up to her, and touched her shoulder.

"I'll take section B" I heard a sigh of relief

"Juvia thanks you, Lucy" I nodded my head as I walked over to my first table, and put a big smile on. "Hi, I'm Lucy. I will be your server, would you want to start with something to drink?"

"Luce?" _Damn it! I can't catch a break with this guy._ I took a deep breath, and continue

"My name is Lucy, and what would you like to drink?" I look at him to see he's with a few guys from the fire station. It was a blonde haired guy, two guys with black hair that looked the same age as me.

"Yes, I'll like a cup of coffee" He stated as I wrote it down, and looked at the blonde haired guy then I smiled at him.

"What about you, sir?" He smiled as he touched back of his neck, and I just looked at him.

"You can call me Sting" I just rolled my eyes, as I continued

"Ok then, Sting what do you want to drink?" I moved in closer, so I could just get a damn answer, but I could tell that he wanted something more.

"I would love some lemonade" I nodded my head, and I look over to the other guys.

"What about you two?" I pointed with my pen, and then started to chew it. "Also, what are your names?" The guy sitting next to Sting smiled real big

"My name is Rouge, and his name is Midnight" I waved at them "And I would like a cup of coffee" I nodded, and moved towards Midnight.

"What about you?"

"I would also like a cup of coffee, but decaf"

"Ok, I'll be back after I get your drinks to take your order" I turned back, and headed to the counter, but I think I heard my name coming from their table.

NATSU P.O.V.

I'm just looking at her as she walked away from us, and I saw the hurt in her eyes as she saw me, but I need to tell her the truth even though it might crush her. I snapped back into reality when I heard Sting say something.

"Natsu, the waitress is so hot" _Oh hell no! I will murder him if he even touches her._

"She's not that hot" I quickly said, so I won't this kid in the face.

"Natsu come on, she's gorgeous! I think that I'm going to ask her out" I quickly made a fist, but then I let it go. I know that Lucy wouldn't be dumb enough to go out with someone like him.

"Yeah ok, I bet she won't even get her number" He looked offended, but I had to keep him away from my Luce. I saw her coming back with our drinks, and I kicked Sting's leg.

"Ow….. Here she comes!" He whispered shouted as he tried his best to look cool. As she walks up to us then handed the drink to us.

"Here are your drinks, are you ready to order?" She pulls out her pad and pen, and gave this smile to us, but I can tell she was faking it.

LUCY P.O.V.

"Yes, I'll have 10 Flames Burger with extra hot peppers" I looked at Natsu weird as I just shrugged it off, and move to next person.

"What about you, Sting?" I smiled at him.

"I'm going to get the Chicken Pita, Rouge and I are sharing it, so can we get an extra plate." I nodded as I started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"I just find it cute that you share your meal with your boyfriend" I said as I saw his face explode, and everyone was laughing.

"ROUGE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I was laughing so hard, but I composed myself.

"What do you want Midnight?"

"I'll like to get Chicken Alfredo"

"Ok, well let put in this order, and I'll be back" I told them as I headed back, but I heard my phone went over to the back, and I handed my order to Mira as she put it in.

"Hello?"

"Is this is Heartfilia?"

"Yes, this is she" I felt my heart pound in my ears. What the hell is going on?

"You're listed as Mr. Gray Fullbuster emergence contact, and we need you to come down to St. Anthony's Hospital. He's been in an accident"

"Oh my god, I'll head down there right now" I quickly grab my sweater and keys then started to run out of place. I saw Erza running towards me, and looked at me.

"Lucy is everything alright?" I stepped back, and look at her.

"No, I have to go to the hospital. I'll call you later"

"Yeah, sure. I'll cover your tables!" I ran out of the place like if it was on fire.

NATSU P.O.V.

I see Lucy run out of restaurant, and I go outside to see what's going on.

"Luce wait!" She turned around, and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's not the time, Natsu!" I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for everything I did to you, and you shouldn't have leave because of me" She whipped her wrist out of my hand, and she just looked at me with disgust.

"Natsu not everything is about you! And the fact you're doing this right now makes me hate you even more!" She ran away from me, and I just stood there in silence. _Could have she really meant that? Wait what's going on?_ I look down to see that Lucy dropped something, and it was this locket. I opened it up, and I saw this little picture of a woman who looks like her and Lucy when she a little girl. I should hold on to this, so that way I could talk to her later. I walk back inside, and sat back down.

"Yo, are you ok?" Sting asked me, but I just shrugged it off like nothing happen.

"Yeah, everything is fine, but let us eat!"

LUCY P.O.V.

I can barely breathe at this point, but my mind keeps going to Gray. I just can't stop thinking about how much he's been there for me. I get in my car, and started driving like a madman, but my mind keep spinning.

"You can't be hurt, please. Gray, don't leave me too…." Why can't I just get close to anyone without anyone getting hurt. I felt my warm tears streaming down my face, and I start wiping them away. "I can't lose anyone else" I wipe my tears away, again. Then I heard the horn from another car, and I tried to look, but my tears in my way. I wipe them away, and all I saw were car headlights…..

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Next week I want to a few one shots, but I honestly don't know what couples to pick, so please if you have any ideas either leave a review or message me! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

LUCY P.O.V.

 _Who am I? Where am I?_ These two questions swirl in my mind while I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't have the power to open them. _Oh! I remember my name Lucy…. Lucy something…. Lucy Heartfilia…. I think…..I can't remember anymore…..is that bad?_ All I can focus on is the blaring car alarm, but still I couldn't move. _Who am I? Where am I? Didn't I answered these questions already? Who am I? Where am I? Damn it! I can't remember anything!_ Than I heard someone's voice.

" Ma'am can you tell me your name?" Someone opened my eye lid then flash this bright light.

"I think….I think….my...my name is….is Lucy" I manage to mumble out before I felt the blood run out my mouth.

"We need to get her to a hospital now" The same person shouted, but to someone in the front. "Lucy, do you know what happened to you?"

"I think….I think….my...my name is….is Lucy" I felt the person squeeze my arm before looking at something that was beeping then my eyes go back into this darkness….

" I need 10 cc's of IV fluids right now! She's having a cerebral hemorrhage!" The person looked back at me "Lucy welcome back, I need you to stay here with us. Can you do that?"

"I think….I think….my...my name is….is Lucy" The person looked me in the eye before putting more needles in me.

"Where the hell is this blood coming from!?" The person started shouting as they are looking for the source. "Lucy tell me where it hurts?"

"I think….I think….my...my name is….is Lucy" The person pulled my shirt up, and gave me a grave look. It gave me a little bit of a heart attack.

"Damn it! She has internal bleeding! We need to get her to the hospital right now!" _Where am I? Who am I? What has happened to me?_ "Lucy look at me! I need you to talk to me, and to fight!" _I guess my name is Lucy, but why do I have to fight? Fight for what?_ Then my eyes are fading into the darkness….

"No! Lucy stay with me!" They yelled out to me, but it was too late my eyes were in the darkness….

GRAY P.O.V.

I'm sitting in this hospital bed looking down at my badges. I'm in a little pain, and now I'm just waiting for them to tell me what the hell happen! I see the Captain of the 24th district walking towards me as I had to stay in this damn bed.

"Fullbuster! Are you alright?" I tried my best to sit up, but I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and fell back down.

"Captain, I'm fine just a shot through the shoulder" She gave me a weird look then proceeded to look at my wounds.

"Fullbuster, you took a bullet for one of our men during a ride along" I slightly grinned, but I can't exactly remember what happened.

"Captain, can you please tell me what happen because I can't remember" She nodded as she looked at my head.

"From what I heard, you and Officer Fernandes were stopping a car for a speeding ticket. Then Fernandes told us that you couldn't shake this feeling about the driver, so you insisted to go with him because something is was wrong. The last thing Fernandes remember is getting pushed out the way right before he saw the gun. You took a bullet to save his life"

"Thank you ma'am, but you don't have to use such praise." She gave me this look, _you deserve this at least._

"You at least deserve my highest praise, for saving one of my men."

"Did you guys catch the driver and ask him why did he pull a gun out on us?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah caught him, but that's only because the driver got into a 2 car and truck collision" I winced on the sound of that as she nodded along. "Yep, but what we found in the trunk of the car gave motive of why the perp pulled the gun."

"What did you find in the car?" She just took a deep breath and had her eyes were somewhat popping out.

"What didn't we find? Drugs, guns, fake ID's, and over 100,000 dollars"

"Who is this person?"

"Some mid-level dealer we've been trying to track down, but now we got. We're hoping he would flip on his boss. All thanks to you"

"Thanks, but I don't deserve this credit"

"Yes you do, and even though you might have been a cadet when this happen, but you deserve every ounce of credit" I lightly started laughing.

"You mean I am a cadet" She looked at me very weird. "Ma'am?"

"Here in Police Department, we take care of our own since you took a bullet for Fernandes I talk to the academy, and you're scores are extremely well that you are graduating early. For now on its Officer Fullbuster" I smiled so big and now I'm filled with joy!

"You're kidding me!" She shook her head.

"Nope, when you're clear for duty you can start your job in the 24th district. For now you will be on desk duty until that arm is all healed"

"Thank you so much, ma'am"

"No problem, welcome to force Officer Fullbuster" I smiled so big as she started walking away from me, but turned back around. "Oh, and we called your emergency contact, and she should be here soon" She walked away as I thought about Lucy and how worried she is…..

 _ **25 minutes later….**_

Where is she? She should've been here by now! There's something wrong….I can feel it….but can it be…..

I decided to start dialing my phone, and hearing the phone ring waiting for Erza to answer.

"Hello? Gray?"

"Hey Erza, is Lucy there?"

"No, she left like 25 minutes ago. Why?" I sighed so hard, _I thought you would be there_

"She was supposed to pick me up from the hospital, but she hasn't made it yet"

"Well there was an accident, so that's probably why she's running late, and what happen to you!? Are you okay!?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and thanks Erza"

LUCY P.O.V.

I feel myself moving from where I was, and the person is still with me. _I have to go….I don't remember why….but I need to go…._

"What we got?" Someone shouted out.

"We got car vs car vs truck collision, and this is Lucy, she has cerebral hemorrhage and internal bleeding. She was in the car between the other car and truck" This new person put the light in my eyes. _I need to leave…..but why….I have to go….Gray….who's Gray…._

"Hello Lucy my name is Dr. Blendy, can you tell me what's your last name?"

"I think….I think….my...my name is….is Lucy" gave the person a look, and they replied.

"She's been repeating that every time"The doctor gave me a worried look before saying anything else.

"Ok, I need someone to call the the neurosurgeon in the general surgeon that are on call right now! We are going to take her up for an MRI! Let's move people!" The person who was with me this whole time was about to leave me, but they stopped.

"Lucy, if there's anything you can tell me tell me now" I started thinking again…. _I need to go….Gray….who is he…._

"Gray" I tried to say, but the blood poured out of my mouth.

"Who's Gray? Is that your last name?" I couldn't move anymore, and the doctor looked at them.

"That's enough, we have to go" She pushed me away, but at this point I can't feel anything anymore…..

"SHE'S CRASHING! GET THE CRASH CART!" That's the last thing I heard before darkness….

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I'm going to update all six on-going stories this week, and then come back every few weeks, so that way you'll have a story weekly! Sorry my school schedule is a little bit weird this year, so please bare with me, and please go and look at my other stories! :)


	20. Chapter 20

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

Today in the emergency room we have a young blonde female mid to early twenties came in from a 2 car and truck collision. She suffered injuries of internal bleeding and cerebral hemorrhage that we knew of we were heading towards the MRI machine but she crashed before we can get there. The code team came within 3 minutes of her crashing.

"Pass me the crash cart, and charge it to 150" shouts "CLEAR!"

"No change" one of the nurses shouted

"Charge to 200….. CLEAR!" shouted then began to mumble "come on, Lucy, come on!"

"It's weak, but we got a pulse" another nurse shouts

"Ok, we don't have time for MRI! We will have to rush her to O.R. before she crashes again! Where are the surgeons?" shouts before moving the patient.

"Dr. Marvell and Dr. Vermillion are in O.R. 4" someone shouted out, and had to run the patient to O.R. in the next 15 minutes or else she dies.

"Let's move people! I will not let this patient dying on the table!" There Dr. Blendy rushed with a few other nurses towards the O.R.

GRAY P.O.V.

Where is she? She should've been here by now! I'm getting so worried about her! I turned on the news to see that Erza was right there is a slow down but that's for only 15 minutes, it's been 30 minutes! What should I do!? I finally got off the bed and start to pace back and forth. What can I do? Should I call Erza? NO! She would freak out more than I already am. What should I do? My mind kept running in circles about this. I running in circles so much that I didn't noticed Erza and Jellal were both in the room.

"Gray! Lay back down!" Erza commanded as I gulped then listen to her.

"Hey Jellal, you told Erza" He nodded his head as he gave me this apologetic look.

"Sorry, but I had to tell or else…"

"You would've been in the doghouse" I said as he just gave me this look. I knew that he agreed with me, but I already felt Erza's glare. "Anyways, how long have you been here?"

"I just got here after you called me" So if Lucy and Erza came from the same place, and if Erza already here that means Lucy should've been here. "You thought the same thing as I did. Where's Lucy?" We all stood in silence as we thought about the worst possible case scenario.

PARAMEDIC P.O.V.

I feel so bad for Lucy but now I have to find Gray. I'm on a mission because I know she was trying to tell me something but I just don't know what it is. Run back to the truck to ask my partner for Lucy's personal items.

" Hey do you have the ladies personal items?"

"Yeah, here you go. We have to give it to the police afterwards once they find out her emergency contact." I looked down to Lucy's phone screen and it was shattered.

"Will her phone still work?" I asked

"Yeah, but you really can't see that well." I start trying to look at the contacts, but the screen was so shattered that I couldn't tell. I guess the next best thing would to hit redial.

"Hello this is emergency room nurses' desk, how may I help you?" emergency room?

"Yeah, you called this number I was asking why?"

"Let me see, oh! We called because she is the emergency contact of a Mr. Gray Fullbuster" That's Gray!

"Oh, well I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Heartfilia was in a accident. I was wondering if you can let me know what hospital so I can inform him."

"I'm sorry it's hospital policy, but if you let me know what hospital then I can give him the message."

"She was currently sent to St . Anthony's Hospital"

"Sir, that is the current hospital that I'm working in." Holy crap! I ran into the emergency room back to nurses' office to ask the nurse what room would he will be in.

GRAY P.O.V.

I keep trying to call her phone, but she's never answering.

"Hi, you reached Lucy Heartfilia's voicemail please leave a message after the beep"

"Damn it! Lucy answer the phone!" I ended the call, and looked over to Erza. I saw the worried look on her face, and we both couldn't shake this feeling.

"Hey, so I talked to some cops, and now they are looking for her car." Jellal said right before he took another call, and left then someone walked in.

"Are you Mr. Gray Fullbuster?" I think this person is a paramedic.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to inform you that Ms. Lucy Heartfilia was in an accident and now she's in surgery"

"What!?" I shouted as I heard Erza start crying then Jellal came back in the room, and started hugging Erza.

"No, no, no, nooo!" She kept shouting

"Gray, what happened?" I was in shock so much that I couldn't talk or anything.

"Ms. Lucy Heartfilia was in an accident and now in surgery" The paramedic said before handing us a bag. "There's all her personal items that we found." I nodded my head as I took it, and they just left before the room. Erza is in the corner crying with Jellal holding her.

"It can't be her, it just can't." She whispered, and Jellal just hug her then walked back out. "Gray, what are you thinking?"

"I can't even to begin to..to….to think" Erza wrapped her arms around me.

"It's ok, this is not your fault." Jellal walked back into the room with the biggest frown on his face.

"I asked one the nurses to call the doctor that was on the case, and they told me that the trauma surgeon will come down as soon as she can to update you." I just nodded my head as I looked down at Erza who is now staying silent because the tears are rushing down her face. "The nurses also said because of your injury that you should just stay in this room until we know more about her condition" I nodded my head as we all just stood in our positions.

 _ **3 hours later…..**_

I heard a knock on the door, and to see a small woman with scrubs on.

"I'll assume your the trauma surgeon" She nodded her head, and I wanted to move but Erza was sound asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, so Jellal got off his seat.

"Hi, my name is Jellal Fernandes, and his name is Gray Fullbuster. You are?"

"My name is Chelia Blendy. , I was the trauma surgeon that got Ms. Lucy Heartfilia's case, her first surgeon.

"So can you please tell us what happened to Lucy?" I asked very quietly, and she nodded her head once again.

"She came in with internal bleeding and a cerebral hemorrhage that we know of. We were going to get more scans until she started bleeding to much so she went straight to the O.R. I just had finished my work, but the neurosurgeon and the general surgeon are still working on her. They will come update as soon as they can, but for now you can stay here." It was a lot of information to take in, and all I could think about how she must be feeling. Is she in pain?

"How did this happen?" Erza spoke up as she looked up at the doctor. I guess she heard everything what the surgeon just said. I know her heart must be breaking.

"They told us she was in a 2 car and truck collision" No. No, it can't be. This was all my fault if only we didn't stop him….. Lucy would've been fine. I truly made this happen with me trying to be a hero when in reality I killing the closest person in my life. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Gray?" I looked at Jellal, and I snapped out of my deep thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I called Mira, and she told me that they are closing the restaurant and coming over as soon as they can." I nodded my head, but I had to get out here. I needed to do something to get my mind off of what I did.

"I need to get some air" I started to walk out of the room, but Jellal held my non injured arm.

"Don't do anything stupid, Gray. This isn't your fault. It's the bastard who drove his car into Lucy" I nodded my head, but a small part of me saying it was. I pulled out my phone….

"Look, I hate you right now, but Lucy is in the hospital, and it's bad. She needs you."

A/N: I'M BACK! I'm so sorry that I haven't been on here in awhile. I'm been swamped with school and work, so I haven't been on here in months! But this is my 1st year anniversary! I wanted to make sure I posted at least this one time. This all started with this story and Past or Present that really gave me the push I need to start posting, but what kept me going is the support I got from you, the readers, so I wanted to thank you personally for reading my stories. I'm going to slowly update all my stories and add new ones through out this week! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! Thank you, and enjoy reading! :)


End file.
